A Walk to Remember
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: One walk holds the key to two boy's hearts. But after that, their hearts are put on the line many times. Merlin/Arthur
1. The Walk

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**Ok so people, this is my first Merlin fic, so please be nice. It was meant to be a one-shot, but it can be chaptered if you want.**

--

**The Walk**

Merlin yawned as he woke up at 8am that morning. He was unaware of the figure hovering in his doorway. It wasn't until he was about to get dressed that he saw him. 'Arthur! What…are you doing here?' Arthur stepped into Merlin's room and closed the door. 'You and me are going to have breakfast in my quarters this morning.' Merlin looked at Arthur uncertainly. 'We are?' Arthur nodded. 'Yes, so hurry up and get ready and meet me in my quarters in ten minutes.' Merlin stared after Arthur as he walked out. He was having breakfast with Arthur? Was he still dreaming?

--

'Ah Merlin! Took your time!' Merlin looked at the food on the table and couldn't believe his eyes. There was every type of food he could ever want sitting right there in front of him. Arthur watched Merlin and smiled. He knew the food would convince him to stay. 'Are you going to sit Merlin, or just gawk at the food all day?' Merlin looked up at Arthur and then at the seats. There was one next to Arthur and one opposite him. Merlin opted for the opposite one.

Arthur shook his head. He motioned to the seat next to him. 'Here Merlin. Come sit here next to me.' Now Merlin was confused. Arthur hated people sitting next to him and he also hated company while he ate. He shrugged and sat next to Arthur. As Merlin sat down, his leg brushed against Arthur's and a sharp intake of breath was taken by Arthur. Merlin looked at Arthur strangely. 'It's a little cold…I was just trying to stay warm…'

Merlin shrugged and began to pile food on his plate. Arthur reached out to grab some bacon and his hand brushed against Merlin's. Merlin didn't take any notice but Arthur was almost hyperventilating.

The reason he had asked Merlin to dine with him was because he was going to tell him they were going for a walk. A walk, in which Arthur would finally reveal his true feelings to Merlin. Of course, if it went badly and Merlin did not return the feelings, Arthur could always laugh it off as a joke. He hoped.

'Say Merlin, what are you doing today?' Merlin turned to Arthur, his mouth full. He swallowed before replying. 'What I usually do. Chores and stuff. Helping you, cleaning your stuff, doing your chores. Yeah, the usual.' Arthur grinned. 'Well today you're coming on a walk with me! I've cleared it with Gaius and everything!' Merlin was even more confused now. 'A walk?'

'Yes Merlin. You know, two feet, moving along the ground, moving you forward. Walking. With me.' Merlin shook his head. 'I'm your servant Arthur.' Arthur shook his head in return. 'No, you're my friend.' 'Since when?' Arthur was shocked. He thought that Merlin thought that they were always friends. 'Since we met Merlin. You're my servant and my friend. You should be grateful. I don't have many friends.'

Merlin sighed. 'Fine. I'll go walking with you. Are we walking to anywhere in particular?' Arthur shook his head. 'Nope, just around.' Merlin nodded and looked at his plate of food. 'You know what; I'm not really that hungry now.' Arthur looked at Merlin incredulously. He was not _hungry_ anymore? This was not the Merlin he knew. Merlin got up to leave, but Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. 'What is it Merlin. You can tell me.'

No, he couldn't. Merlin could not tell the Prince that he was in love with him. That was just asking for trouble. 'I just feel a little sick.' Yep, sick all right. So sick that looking at the Prince staring at him strangely, made the sickness worse.

'Are you going to eat that?' Arthur finally asked after he turned away. Merlin shook his head and pushed his plate away. 'I-I have to go!' Merlin quickly got up, bumping into Arthur on the way and rushed out the room.

--

'Merlin…are you coming for on the walk or not?' Merlin looked up at Arthur in his doorway. 'It's just going to be you and me?' Arthur nodded, clearly annoyed that Merlin managed to forget that. 'Oh…well I just…you know, still feel a little sick.' _Merlin! What the hell are you doing? This is your dream! Alone in a forest with Arthur! God, don't be such an idiot!_

Arthur looked crushed when he heard Merlin's words. He hadn't been expecting that. Everything except this he had expected. 'Actually…' Arthur's face light up but he quickly turned away so Merlin would not see. 'I think I might be alright to come. But you know, we have to be careful.' Arthur looked up at Merlin and smiled. 'Careful it is!'

--

Merlin looked around at all the tall trees in the forest. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere instead of about twenty miles from the castle. He barely registered that Arthur was there with him. He felt like he was all on his own. Which was strange, because Arthur was never quiet.

Merlin turned to look at him. He was looking at Merlin with a strange look on his face. Could it be…love? Merlin couldn't tell. But all he noticed was the fact that he and Arthur were now standing in the middle of a forest and they were staring straight into each other's eyes.

Merlin suddenly felt the urge to move closer, but he couldn't do it. What if Arthur went all homophobic on him? He would lose all chance of ever having him. Arthur was thinking the same thing. He could not risk losing Merlin. He had almost lost him a couple of weeks before, to Nimueh of all people. He never wanted to feel that way again.

Merlin was the first to react. It took a lot of power for him to do what he did, but he knew it was for the best. Arthur looked like he was almost crying. Merlin's hand was resting on Arthur's chest. Arthur immediately reacted and pulled away. He couldn't help it.

Afterwards though, he wished he hadn't. The look on Merlin's face was of pure sadness. 'Merlin I…' Merlin shook his head. 'Don't. I get it. You don't…look just forget it.' Merlin started walking deeper into the forest and Arthur quickly followed him.

By the time he caught up to Merlin, they were beside a lake. Merlin sat down on one of the rocks and Arthur quickly joined him. 'Merlin…' Merlin shook his head again. 'Seriously…don't.' Arthur put his hand on Merlin's arm. 'Merlin…I…' Merlin turned to Arthur. 'What? Seriously, it better be worth it, or I'm going home.'

Arthur paused, choosing his words wisely. 'I was scared Merlin. You startled me. I hadn't expected…' Merlin was now facing Arthur, less than an arm's width away. 'Expected what? Me to be gay? I mean…you're homophobic after all! Remember when you found out about Lancelot? You know, when he kissed that other knight. You blew up at him. I thought you were going to kill him!'

Arthur didn't know how to explain that. He had been homophobic. That was until he fell for Merlin. He couldn't explain himself. Words could not fix this. Instead, Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin's hand. Merlin's eyes widened but then he looked accusingly at Arthur. 'Don't play on my insecurities!'

Arthur shook his head. 'Merlin…I…' Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Here we go again. Arthur has something to say, which obviously isn't important because he can't-' 'Love you.' 'say…wait what?' Arthur removed his hand from Merlin's arm and stroked his face. 'I love you Merlin. I have for about three months. And I can't hide it anymore…'

Merlin couldn't breathe. His dream had finally come true. But he couldn't speak. 'Merlin…say something…anything…please!' Merlin still couldn't speak, or breathe. He relayed over everything that had happened since he had met Arthur. All those looks and the excuses to touch him. It all made sense.

Arthur now felt like an idiot. Merlin hadn't said anything. 'Arthur…' Arthur didn't like the tone of Merlin's voice. It sounded like he was holding back tears. Suddenly Merlin's lips were on Arthur's. Tears from Merlin were now dripping down Arthur's face, but that was the last thing on his mind. All he could think about was that he was kissing Merlin. _You did it Arthur! Your plan worked!_

Merlin's mind had drifted back to memories of the day that he got back from the Isle of the Blessed. Arthur was sitting on his bed, in tears. Gwen had told him that Merlin had gone. He had been gone for about four hours and Arthur thought he had lost him forever. When he had hugged Merlin, he had realised that he had to tell Merlin before he had lost him. He would have told him that day, but Gaius had walked in then and Merlin jumped away.

Arthur pulled away from Merlin. He sensed his mind was elsewhere. 'What are you thinking about?' He asked, resting his hand on Merlin's leg. 'I was thinking about the day I almost died. The day…I was going to tell you everything that day Arthur. Before I left. But I couldn't do it. So I left and realised I could have lost you forever. But when I came back, you were on my bed, crying. You pulled me into a hug and I knew I could never do that again without you knowing.'

Arthur laughed. 'What?' 'I was thinking the same thing. I was going to tell you all of this that day too. While we hugged. But Gaius came…and you pulled away. After that, I knew I had to tell you before I lost you.' Merlin laughed too. 'Let's go back. Gaius will want to know everything.' 'Gaius?'

Merlin nodded. 'That day, he asked me if I liked you. He could tell, so I ended up telling him. He probably didn't care about me going today because I was with you and I would've been quite pissed if he told me I couldn't go.' Arthur shook his head and stood up. 'Secrets were never your specialty Merlin!' He outstretched his hand and Merlin took it.

'There is so much we need to talk about…' Arthur nodded. 'Correct Merlin! But we have a long walk back. So do you want to go first?' Merlin smiled and nodded and squeezed Arthur's hand. 'So, how are you going to tell your father?' Arthur stopped. 'Oh crap!' Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand again. 'Or we could just not tell him!' Arthur grinned. 'I like the way you think!'

--

**So what did you think? Want another chapter? If so, please review and tell me that it didn't suck! (Unless it did, then tell me that too please!)**


	2. The Quest

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**So, since I got a pretty good bunch of reviews for my first chapter, you get a second one. And directly after this is posted, I'm starting the third. You guys are so lucky!**

**--**

**The Quest**

The door of Gaius' chambers burst open as Arthur and Merlin walked in. Merlin was laughing hard and Arthur was glaring at him. Gaius shook his head. This was typical Merlin and Arthur. What he did notice though was the fact that they were holding hands. He grinned. 'Hello Merlin. Your majesty.' Both Arthur and Merlin looked at Gaius. 'Please, just call me Arthur.' Gaius nodded. 'Arthur it is. Now don't let me disturb you!'

Merlin could tell that Gaius had a slight idea of what they were going to do. He nodded at Gaius and led Arthur into his small bedroom. The door slammed shut after him and Gaius shook his head. This was going to cause a lot of trouble!

--

As the door slammed shut, Arthur let go of Merlin's hand and grabbed hold of his shirt instead and slammed him into the wall. Merlin smiled up at Arthur and Arthur couldn't help but laugh. 'What?' Merlin asked, watching Arthur crack up. 'It's just…you…you're so cute when you smile. Like a little kid. It's just so funny.' Merlin shook his head. 'It's not re-' He was cut off by Arthur's lips on his.

Merlin's hands drifted from his side to Arthur's waist and into his hair. Arthur let go of Merlin's shirt and snaked his arms around Merlin's neck instead. Before the kiss could be deepened though, there was a knock on the door. 'Go away Gaius!' Merlin yelled at the door, after pulling away from Arthur. 'It's not Gaius.' Gwen's voice drifted in under the door.

Merlin took one look at Arthur and they way they were holding each other and pushed Arthur away from him. 'Yeah, come in Gwen.' The door opened and Gwen scuttled in. 'Arthur?' Arthur looked between Merlin and Guinevere. 'Merlin was cleaning my boots.' He lied quickly, pointing to his mud covered boots. Gwen nodded, clearly unconvinced. 'Merlin, the king wants to see you. You too Arthur.'

Merlin looked at Arthur with widened eyes. They'd been caught already! 'We'll be right there, I just have to get Arthur's boots spotless.' Gwen noticed the subtle look between the two. She smiled and shook her head. 'He doesn't know. Not about you two anyway.' Arthur looked at Gwen. 'Excuse me?' Gwen just nodded. 'You two. Being more than Master and Servant. Being more than friends. I'm not stupid!'

Arthur looked at Merlin quizzically. 'What the heck is she on about? Have you been taking anything?' Gwen just shook her head and walked out, leaving the door wide open. 'Damn! She knows! And she'll probably tell Morgana and at this rate, it will get to the king before we get there!' Merlin was trying to pat down his hair as he nodded. 'Let's go to the king now, hopefully we will get there before our relationship will.'

--

Uther was sitting at the head of the table, waiting patiently for Gwen to deliver his message to the two boys. They showed up around five minutes later, both looking like they had just been through a thorn bush. Arthur's hair was standing up at all angles and Merlin was desperately trying to flatten his down.

'I don't want to know.' He said out loud as both Arthur and Merlin smiled sheepishly. 'We went for a walk father and Merlin fell into the lake so I had to get him out and then we found a trail of thorn bushes, so we had an eventful day.' Uther just shook his head and motioned to the two seats beside him.

Arthur went and sat down beside his father but Merlin stood wearily in the doorway. Arthur was motioning for him to come and sit, but he wasn't budging. 'It's ok Merlin. You aren't in any trouble.' Merlin walked slowly towards the empty seat beside his master and sat down, looking at a spot on the table.

Arthur nudged him with his foot and Merlin looked up at the king. 'Now, you two remember when I sent you guys and the knights to fight that griffin?' Both Arthur and Merlin nodded, eyeing each other. Merlin's leg was being rubbed by a foot and it took all of his self-control to keep a straight face. 'Well, there is word of another one making its way here. You two will go and find it and kill it. Understand?' Again both Merlin and Arthur nodded.

'Take the knights with you and Lancelot.' Arthur looked at his father in shock. 'Lancelot's here? And you're letting him come?' Uther nodded. 'He arrived while you two were getting attacked by thorn bushes. Lady Morgana is preparing him for this quest.'

Merlin sucked in a breath as Arthur's hand landed on his leg. 'Has he been granted knightship?' 'Yes. He is the best we've got and we can't let him go again. Try not to kill him either.' Arthur smiled sheepishly as he remembered the knight they lost last time. 'Now, go and prepare the knights and begin your journey at sunrise.' Arthur removed his hand and foot from Merlin and stood. 'Come on Merlin. I need you to get the horses ready.'

Merlin rose to his feet, smiled shyly at the king and followed Arthur out of the door.

--

It was ten thirty by the time Merlin and Arthur had finished preparing for their quest. They were both in Arthur's room, Arthur on his bed and Merlin by the fire. 'Merlin.' Merlin turned to face the soon-to-be king. 'Yes Arthur?' Arthur sat up and looked into the fire. 'Promise me something.' Merlin smiled. 'Anything.' Arthur looked directly at Merlin. 'Promise me that you will never leave my sight tomorrow. Or any other day. Because I can't risk losing you. Not now.'

Merlin walked over to the bed and sat in front of Arthur. 'I promise. Promise me something.' Arthur touched his lover's face. 'Anything.' 'Promise me that you will never throw me out of Camelot, no matter what.' Arthur held Merlin's face in his hands. 'I promise.' Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. Arthur lay down on his bed, rolling over so Merlin was on the bed.

Merlin knew where this was going. 'Are you sure Arthur? Are you ready?' Arthur sat up, straddling Merlin. 'Ready if you are.' Merlin looked a little uncertain. Arthur noticed. 'I'll wait. If it's for you, then I'll wait forever.' Arthur leant down and kissed his servant on the nose. Merlin was grinning. 'But stay anyway Merlin. This bed is awfully big for one person.'

Arthur rolled off of Merlin. 'See, now that's better. Way more comfortable!' Merlin was giggling quietly. Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and just laid there. After ten minutes of silence just listening to the other's breathing, Merlin rolled over to face Arthur. 'Hey Arthur.' Arthur opened his eyes. 'Yes Merlin?' Merlin took a deep breath. 'What do you think of magic?'

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. 'Magic. I don't know. Every time I'm with you, I feel magic. But magic as in sorcery? I don't see the problem with it. Unless it's Nimueh, then magic's bad. But if someone were using it for good, then I wouldn't have a problem.' Relief swept over Merlin. 'Why do you ask?' Silence. 'Merlin?'

Merlin sighed. 'Uh...well you see…' 'Go on Merlin.' Arthur prompted. 'I'm magic.' Arthur burst out laughing. He was howling with laughter and he couldn't help it. Merlin did not look pleased. Arthur laughed for a while longer, until he saw Merlin's face. 'You were being serious?' Merlin nodded, looking away so he wouldn't see Arthur's reaction.

Arthur pondered that thought. Merlin. A sorcerer? A powerful sorcerer? No way! Merlin was his servant, his lover, not some sorcerer. There was no way. 'Merlin, don't lie to me.' Merlin looked back at Arthur, who looked a bit surprised. 'I'm not Arthur. Truly. I would never lie to you.'

There was silence as Arthur continued to ponder. Merlin realised that he had been a stupid idiot by telling his lover, the Crown Prince on Camelot, that he was a sorcerer. 'Show me.' Merlin looked quizzically at Arthur. 'Show me some magic.' Merlin could tell Arthur was being serious, his face showed intrigue while his eyes showed the love that he held for Merlin.

Merlin looked down at the blanket at their feet. His eyes shone gold and the blanket covered their legs and hips. Arthur looked truly impressed. 'That's pretty cool Merlin. Do you have a broomstick that you fly around on too?' Arthur laughed and Merlin joined in. Arthur didn't care about his power and his greatest fear had been conquered.

'Let's sleep now Merlin. Tomorrow will be a long day.' Merlin shut his eyes and before he could drift off, he heard Arthur whisper 'I love you idiot'. Merlin opened his eyes and smiled at the sleepy looking Arthur. 'I love you too prat.'

--

Merlin opened his eyes as he felt Arthur move beside him. Arthur was now sitting on the side of the bed. Merlin sat up behind him and leant his head into Arthur's ear and whispered. 'Morning sire.' Arthur yawned and turned to Merlin. 'Do not address me in such a fashion after we spend a night together. It's _Arthur_. Got it?' Merlin laughed and rubbed his eyes.

'What's the time?' Arthur shrugged and stood up. 'The sun isn't up yet, but we need to be ready by sunrise.' Arthur walked over to his closet and rifled through, looking for something in particular. Merlin realised that sometime during the night, they had both managed to lose their shirts.

Arthur emerged from the closet minutes later with a tunic and handed it to Merlin. 'Put this on.' Merlin looked at the blue tunic in his hands. 'But sire-' '_Arthur!_' 'But Arthur, I can't wear one of these. They're for royalty, not servants and I'm still your servant sir-Arthur.' Arthur shrugged. 'It's an old one, just put it on you idiot!' Merlin shrugged and slipped it over his head.

Arthur smiled at Merlin. He looked great. 'There, see Merlin! It's not that bad!' Merlin looked at himself in the mirror. It really didn't look that bad. 'It's ok I guess!' Arthur shook his head and turned to his closet and pulled out a tunic for himself. 'Uh Arthur, shouldn't I be doing that? I am _still_ your servant.' Arthur shut the closet door and walked towards Merlin.

'Of course. You can dress me.' Merlin grinned as he took the tunic from Arthur. He slipped it over Arthur's head and helped him put his arms in the sleeves. Every time Merlin touched Arthur's skin, he took a sharp intake of breath. Arthur couldn't help but notice this. 'Merlin, this is _no_ way for a servant to react when touching his master. It's the same with the master.

Arthur reached out and slide his hand under the tunic. Merlin gasped at Arthur's cold hand. Arthur was holding back the urge to intake breath quickly. 'Alright…I get it Arthur. Can you please remove your _freezing_ hand from my stomach?' Arthur smiled. 'I guess… but only because we have other places to be. Coming?' Arthur asked as he headed to the door.

Merlin followed Arthur out of the door. It was going to a _very_ long day!

--

**Like it? I had fun writing it, so I hope you guys liked it! Got any ideas? Put them in your review and they will probably end up in the story! **


	3. The Griffin

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**I was not expecting this at all for the third chapter! I have no idea what made it happen but it did.**

**--**

**The Griffin**

There were about six knights already at the gates, Lancelot nowhere to be seen. Arthur looked slightly pissed. Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and he calmed a little bit. 'He'll be here. Want me to go find him?' Arthur turned to his servant and nodded. 'The sun is starting to rise, so go find him quickly!' Merlin nodded and rushed back off into the castle.

He found Lancelot still sleeping on the floor of Morgana's room. He nudged him quickly with his foot. Lancelot sprang awake and looked around. 'Oh crap!' Merlin bent down beside him. 'It's ok Lancelot. You're not late. Just grab your stuff and I'll help you with your armour when we get there.' As Lancelot and Merlin walked out of the room, Gwen passed them. She smiled brightly at Lancelot and then softly at Merlin.

Both the boys smiled back before rushing off to the gates. Arthur and the other knights were waiting, their horses already packed. Lancelot handed his armour to Merlin, who quickly helped him put it on. Arms first, then chest and finally the helmet. Merlin nodded at his job and found Lancelot a horse.

Of course, after that, he realised there was no horse for him. 'Where am I supposed to sit?' Arthur had no room on his horse but Lancelot had heaps. 'Go with Lancelot Merlin.' Merlin began to climb on Lancelot's horse and sat behind him. Realising he had no where to hold onto, he grabbed Lancelot around the waist, feeling Arthur's gaze boring into him.

Then they were off. They rode deep into the forest, past the lake where he and Arthur had first kissed. He looked at Arthur who smiled at him. At least he had someone looking out for him. These other buffoons wouldn't give a rat's arse if Arthur's "servant" died.

Finally they reached their destination. They were probably thirty miles from the castle and the forest was thicker, so less light was coming through. He could make out silhouettes of the seven knights and Arthur. Arthur was walking towards him. He stopped right in front of him, leant into his ear and whispered 'Try not to get killed straight away! I can only help you for so long!'

Merlin looked offended. 'I have my magic too remember!' He whispered back. Arthur's face light up by a quick stream of light and Merlin could tell he was smiling. 'Just don't try and take on the monster on your own ok? Call for help and I'll come.' Merlin nodded and noticed the knights were all staring at them. Arthur noticed too and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. 'Now get to work!' He said at normal volume and stalked off, his hand lingering on Merlin's shoulder for a second longer.

Merlin sighed. He still had jobs to do because he was still Arthur's servant, no matter what had happened. He began removing the bags and weapons from the horses and rolled out the swags. Around a fire pit, in a circle. Just before the knights walked off, Arthur came over and whispered 'Closer. Put mine closer to yours.' Merlin looked down at the two swags. There were already only about twenty centimetres away from one another.

'But sire, they'll notice.' Arthur shrugged and walked off to lead his knights. Merlin had no choice but to move it closer. They were touching now. Of course, Lancelot noticed this. He walked over to Merlin, leaving the group to follow Arthur. 'What's going on?' Merlin looked up. 'What?' Lancelot bent down beside Merlin. 'What is going on between you and the Prince?' Merlin dropped his head, looking at the two swags. 'He's my Master and I'm his Servant.'

Lancelot reached out and lifted Merlin's face up. 'And?' Merlin bit his lip. 'Friends. We're friends too.' Lancelot knew there was more. 'And?' Merlin could tell that the knight already knew. 'We…you know…he wants to keep me safe. He doesn't want me to die; I'm his best servant apparently.' Lancelot let go of Merlin's face. 'You're more than that Merlin; you guys are lovers aren't you?' Merlin sighed and nodded. Everyone would find out eventually anyway.

'It's ok, I won't tell!' Lancelot consoled Merlin, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Look, I think we should go and catch up to the others. Arthur would notice eventually that we are missing and he would go looking for us –mainly you- frantically.' Merlin nodded and rose to his feet. 'So how about you and Gwen then?' Lancelot gaped at Merlin. 'I saw her smiling at you. She's only even smiled at someone like that once, and that was you when you came last time.' 'Not even you?'

Merlin shook his head. 'Not even me. She likes you Lancelot. But don't hurt her. If you do, I'll kill you!' Merlin said, grinning madly. Lancelot grinned too and then handed a sword to Merlin. 'In case we get separated, so you can, you know, protect yourself! You do know how to use one right?' Merlin nodded, his eye twinkling. If there was no one around, he could use his magic.

'I think that's them up ahead!' Lancelot announced, pointing to a spot in the distance, which Merlin could plainly see, was Arthur's blonde hair. They began running towards the spot, when it suddenly disappeared, replaced with a giant Griffin. 'Oh fuck!' Lancelot hissed, backing slowly away. 'Now what do we do?' Merlin tried to remember what Arthur had said to him earlier.

'_Just don't try and take on the monster on your own ok? Call for help and I'll come.' _'That's it! We need to call for help!' Merlin began yelling out Arthur's name and Lancelot began yelling help. 'Arthur! Help!' 'Help! Anybody please!' Nobody came. The monster was right there, poised for attack. 'Lancelot, get behind me!' Merlin waved behind him and faced the monster head on.

'Merlin, you can't defeat it!' Merlin nodded. 'I can! Just stay there and be quiet' Lancelot was frantic, but Merlin was looking calmly at the monster. He began muttering words, watching the monster. Nothing happened. 'Ok…that didn't work! How about…RUN!!!' Merlin turned on his heels and began sprinting. Lancelot was behind him as Merlin found a small cave and ran inside. Lancelot followed and the Griffin could not get in.

'Now we wait.' Lancelot sat down against the wall. 'For what?' Merlin looked up at the Griffin. 'Either the Griffin to leave, or for Arthur. Like you said, when he notices we are missing, he'll come.'

--

Arthur stopped after hearing a small roaring sound. He looked around, seeing nothing. He turned on his men and began a head count. He realised that there was no Merlin _or_ Lancelot. He had to find them, before the Griffin did. He pushed through the group of knights and began sprinting back where they came from.

--

Merlin noticed Lancelot was shaking slightly. Then he noticed the blood on his arm. 'Lancelot!' Lancelot looked at him. Merlin pointed to his arm. 'Oh shit!' Merlin rushed over and pulled off his tunic. He wrapped it around the large wound on Lancelot's arm. 'Did the Griffin get you?' Lancelot looked scared. 'I think he might off, while we were running.'

Merlin tied his tunic into a tight knot around the wound and began searching for something. 'What are you looking for?' Merlin looked over at Lancelot, who was slightly pale. 'Wood. For a fire. You look cold and you're losing blood.' Lancelot looked at Merlin strangely. 'Isn't there wood in your bag? For the fire back at the camp?'

Merlin stopped for a second and smacked himself in the head. 'Yes. Duh!' He rushed over to his bag and pulled out three lumps of wood. 'How are you going to start a fire?' Merlin put the wood in the middle of the cave and stood back. 'Magic.' Merlin muttered a few words and the logs light up, warmth drifting over the cold cave. Lancelot just stared open-mouthed at his friend. 'You're…you a...'

'A sorcerer, yeah.' Lancelot shut his mouth. 'That explains a lot then. Does Arthur know?' Merlin nodded, walking back over to Lancelot. He leant down beside him and put pressure on his wound. 'He found out last night. I told him.' Lancelot nodded and placed his other hand on Merlin's, adding more pressure.

Neither of them noticed Arthur watching them from the doorway of the cave. 'Merlin?' Merlin spun quickly and gasped. 'I…he got injured…and I…' He realised how bad it looked, him touching Lancelot's arm, Lancelot's hand on his, talking to him, wearing no shirt. Arthur just stood there, taking in the scene in front of him. Merlin was no longer wearing his tunic, which was now tied around Lancelot's arm. They were talking about magic when he walked in. Magic. Arthur was the _only_ one who knew about his magic and now Lancelot knew too. That wasn't right.

He turned and walked off, back to the campsite. It was about ten in the morning, but already Arthur felt like going home. Merlin watched the Prince leave. 'Go after him.' Merlin turned to Lancelot. He forgot he was there. 'What?' 'Go get him. Go explain. He'll understand if he loves you.' Merlin nodded and stood up. 'Will you be ok here?' Lancelot nodded. 'Hurry! Before he does something stupid!' Merlin rushed off quickly and stopped. He had no idea where Arthur went.

He began walking back to the campsite, hoping to find him somewhere around there. He only got about two miles before he came upon the Griffin. 'Oh great!' Merlin stopped in front of it. It looked angry. It roared and reared on its back legs. Merlin stood there. He could call for help, but Lancelot couldn't help him and neither could Arthur. It was too late. His magic wouldn't help him either.

The Griffin hit Merlin with such a force that he flew for about a mile, into the trees. There was a large scratch down his arm and a bite mark on his other arm. There he lay, sprawled in the trees, nobody around to help him. Not even Arthur. 'Arthur!' Merlin called desperately, before passing out.

--

**See? That wasn't expected was it? Well...I thought, Arthur got hurt last time from the Griffin, I thought it was Merlin's turn. I like Merlin, and Lancelot, and Arthur, but I felt something big had to happen. It was this, or the King finding out about his son's secret. I chose this. Was it the right choice?**

**P.S. It's still possible for the second choice to happen. If Merlin wakes that is.**


	4. The Ultimatum

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**Ok, so drama is not my specialty, but it seems to be where this story is going. So bear with me, it'll be over soon (hopefully!)**

**--**

**The Ultimatum**

Arthur stopped walking. He thought he heard his name. He thought he heard Merlin. He debated whether to follow the sound or to just keep walking. He shook his head and kept walking. Now he was hearing things.

--

Lancelot heard Merlin yell Arthur's name. He struggled to his feet. Merlin was in trouble. He had to help him. He followed the path towards the voice and gasped. Hidden in the trees was Merlin's lifeless body. There was blood gushing out of his arm and a huge bite mark on his other. Lancelot dropped to his knees beside Merlin. He couldn't do anything. He needed Arthur. 'ARTHUR!' Lancelot yelled, untying the tunic on his arm and putting in on Merlin's.

--

Arthur couldn't be hearing things twice in a row. This time he heard another voice calling for him. There really was someone in trouble. He rushed towards the voice and stopped. He gasped and dropped to his knees on the path. Merlin was lifeless, lying next to Lancelot, who was tending to his wounds. 'No!' He yelled, getting up and rushing over to Merlin. 'What happened?' He asked Lancelot, pulling Merlin into his lap.

'I-I don't know. I heard him calling for you, so I came to see if he was ok and I found him like this. I think the Griffin got him.' Arthur looked down at his servant and a tear hit his cheek. 'We have to get him back! You go and get the other knights and I'll take Merlin back.' Lancelot nodded and walked off to find the knights. Arthur stood, picking up Merlin and began running back to the campsite.

--

Arthur had trouble getting Merlin unto one of the horses, his body was too flimsy. He decided to lay him across his lap as he rode. This worked for a while, until Merlin started to slip. Arthur grabbed him and kept riding. When he was bitten by the Questing Beast, he almost died. What if this happened to Merlin? Merlin couldn't die. Not Merlin the powerful sorcerer. Merlin the servant. Merlin the friend. Merlin…the lover!

He reached the castle and the guards rushed up and took Merlin. 'Get him into Gaius' chambers, quickly!' The guards nodded and carried Merlin to the chambers. Arthur followed behind them, tears streaming down his face. Gwen, who was walking out to the stables, came across Arthur. 'Arthur, what happened?' She asked, following him. 'Merlin…Griffin…' Arthur dropped onto the path. 'He might die Gwen.' Gwen dropped down beside the Prince and rubbed his back. He hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

'Merlin will be ok Arthur, you know he will. He's Merlin remember. He survived poison. He survived Nimueh. He can get through it Arthur.' Arthur nodded and pulled away from Gwen. His face was streamed with tears and his eye's had lost their twinkle. Gwen helped him up. 'He'll want you there Arthur. Go be there for him.' Arthur nodded again and started towards the castle again. Gwen watched him go. He was going to be a good king. He cared about people.

--

Arthur rushed through the door of Gaius' chamber. Gaius looked up from Merlin and nodded. 'He keeps calling your name.' Gaius said simply, turning back to Merlin. Arthur sat down beside Merlin. 'I'm here Merlin.' Merlin groaned. 'He's awake?' Arthur asked, looking up at Gaius. 'Sort of. He's breathing slightly. He's still minutes from death though.' Arthur looked down at his servant. No, his lover. The one he loved. 'Is there any magic you can use to fix him? Merlin told me he's a sorcerer last night…'

Gaius shook his head. 'It's Equivalent Exchange. Someone has to die in Merlin's place.' Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand. 'Will the Griffin work?' Gaius shook his head again. 'No. A person.' Arthur hugged the lifeless Merlin. 'I'll die.' Gaius leapt to his feet. 'No way. You're the Crown Prince. You will be king someday. Merlin isn't a prince.' Arthur shook his head. 'Merlin is a prince. He's my prince. And I refuse to become king without him by my side.'

Gaius shook his head. He couldn't reason with the Prince. 'Where do I go?' Arthur asked. 'You know the lake in the forest?' Arthur nodded. 'Course.' 'Well, there is a boat. You need to take the boat to the island. The Isle of the Blessed. There you will meet someone. He or she will ask what you exchange for Merlin. Whoever you decide then dies and Merlin gets the water from the Cup of Life. He needs to drink it.' Arthur looked down at Merlin. 'There's no other way?'

'There might be. Do you want to try that first? It will take a week for any progress.' Arthur nodded furiously, although slightly annoyed that it took Gaius so long to remember that there was something else. 'Please. Just cure him!' Gaius stood up and walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a potion. 'A griffin got him?' Arthur nodded. 'Ok, this needs to be given to him three times a day.' He handed Arthur a vial. 'I'll leave you two alone.' Gaius packed up his books and walked out, leaving Arthur and the unconscious Merlin.

Arthur looked at the vial in his hand. He then looked at Merlin. He was groaning again and thrashing around. He brushed his hand over Merlin's face and Merlin stopped thrashing. He opened Merlin's mouth and up-ended the vial. Merlin groaned again. 'It'll make you better Merlin. If it doesn't, I'll make you better, no matter what it takes.' Merlin went back to being still again. Arthur watched him. He was breathing slowly and very unfrequently. Arthur was worried that he'd poisoned him by accident.

'Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry! If I wasn't such a jealous prat, then I wouldn't have walked off and then you wouldn't have followed me and gotten hurt. I knew you were helping Lancelot with his arm, but I felt so jealous. Especially since he knew about your magic. Apart from Gaius, I thought you only trusted me enough to tell me about your powers and now Lancelot comes back and he knows.' Arthur sighed.

'If I have to die for you, then I will. I love you Merlin, so much more than I can tell you. I can never become king without you by my side. You are my prince, Merlin. And I will never let you die because of a stupid mistake I made. I make many mistakes, you know that, but they never result in you hanging in the balance. It's just not right, that you die because of me. That's why I'm going to go to the 'Isle of the Blessed' and exchange myself. Love can make you do stupid things Merlin.'

Arthur got up, after placing a soft kiss on Merlin's lips and walked out. He was almost outside the castle when Morgana rushed up to him. 'Arthur! Your father, he's sick!' Arthur looked back at Morgana, who had clearly been crying. 'Where is he?' He demanded, heading back into the castle. 'In his room. Gaius is looking at him now.' Arthur headed off to his father's room. When he walked past Gwen, he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. 'Can you watch Merlin for me please? Until I get back?'

Gwen nodded. 'I hope your father is ok.' She said quickly, stepping back into the walkway. 'I hope so too!' Gwen rushed off and Arthur kept walking. As he walked he realised he must have wronged the Gods or something. He was losing his father and his best friend, all in one day. That was just not right.

--

When Arthur pushed open the door of his father's room, he immediately wished he hadn't. His father was pale, really pale and he was breathing extremely deeply. He looked like death. Gaius looked up at the Prince. 'Arthur…' Arthur sat down beside Gaius and picked up his father's hand. 'What's wrong with him?' Gaius looked back at Uther. 'I'm not sure. He's having trouble breathing and he's slipping in and out of consciousness…like Merlin.'

Arthur screwed his hand up into a fist. He didn't want to be reminded of Merlin. His favourite two people in the world were on their death beds. 'Arthur…there is something you need to know.' Arthur looked at Gaius, his eyes beginning to water. 'You know what I told you before about equivalent exchange? Well…it applies now.' 'Meaning?' 'Meaning you have to choose. Choose who you want to save. You can only save one.'

Arthur leapt out of his seat. 'No! I will no choose! I will die for one and you can cure the other.' Gaius grabbed Arthur's arm as he tried to leave. 'No Arthur. It doesn't work that way. One dies while the other survives. You have to give the cup of life to the one you want to save.' Arthur shook his head. 'What did I do to deserve this? The two people I love are dying and I can only pick one? One is my father! And the other…I can't live without him!'

Gaius patted his arm. 'When your father wakes, he will want to talk to you. He already knows of the choice you have to make. You can tell Merlin if you like, but he probably won't hear you.' Arthur nodded. Gaius let go of his arm and he began walking out the door. 'Gaius?' Gaius looked to Arthur. 'Yes Arthur?' 'How long has Merlin loved me?' Gaius looked back at the king. 'Even since he laid eyes on you Arthur. He told me that even though you were a prat, he still saw the things on the inside.'

Arthur nodded. 'Thanks Gaius. Please alert me when my father wakes.' Gaius nodded. 'Will do sire.' Arthur walked out into the hallway. It was empty. He felt so alone. Usually if he was in trouble, he would call upon Merlin and talk about what was happening. But Merlin was in trouble and Arthur had to choose whether or not to save his life. It hurt more than anything in the world.

--

Lancelot told the knights to call it a night and headed into the castle. He had forgotten which floor Morgana's room was on, so he began wandering aimlessly around the castle. He stopped when he heard someone crying. It was coming from Arthur's room. 'Arthur?' He asked, pushing open the door slightly. Arthur was sitting on the floor, against his bed, Merlin's scarf around his neck. 'Arthur? What happened?' Arthur looked up at the knight and shook his head.

'Merlin…he's dying and so is…my father and I have to choose…which one to save and which one to let die.' Lancelot entered the room, closing the door behind him. Arthur obviously needed someone and Merlin wasn't around to help him. He sat down beside the prince, who reached out and hugged him. Lancelot looked down at Arthur. This was the most awkward he had ever been. He patted him on the back slowly and Arthur eventually sat up again.

'I needed that.' He replied quietly, fingering Merlin's scarf. 'So what's happening?' Arthur wiped his eyes. 'Gaius told me that every death requires Equivalent Exchange. You know, if I want to save someone, someone had to die in their place. So since both my father and Merlin began dying on the same day, they are Equivalent Exchange for each other. One dies while the other survives. And Gaius has the water to save the one I pick, but only one can be saved. And I don't know who to pick. I mean, it's my father and the man I could never live without.'

Lancelot hugged his knees. 'I'm not going to help you because you know, deep down, who you want to save more. And I'm hoping that you will know soon.' Arthur looked over at Lancelot. 'Thanks Lancelot. I think I know who I'm going to save now. But I need to talk to my father first. I shall see you later.' Lancelot nodded and rose with Arthur. They both walked out and headed their separate ways.

Arthur was still wearing Merlin's scarf as he pushed open the door of his father's room. 'Hey dad, we need to talk.'

--

**It was a hard choice on who to save, but I have worked it out. I'm sorry to put so much angst on Arthur, but it was going to happen eventually. At least now it's going to happen all at once.** **Please review!**


	5. The Choice

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**Ok guys, I must warn you about this chapter...it's quite...you know...graphic. And this is my first scene like that, so please be nice!**

**--**

**The Choice**

"_Hey dad, we need to talk." _Uther looked up at his son in the doorway. He was wearing his manservant's scarf. Uther motioned to a spot on the bed and Arthur walked over to it silently. After he sat down, it took him a few minutes to begin.

'Gaius told you about the Equivalent Exchange, right?' Uther nodded. 'Well, I have picked who I want to save.' Uther put his hand on his son's arm. 'Let me say something first. When you went "walking" that day with Merlin, you didn't just go walking did you? I can see the looks between you two when you think no one is looking. And…although I disapprove slightly, seeing as Merlin is _not _a girl you can marry, I'm not going to stop you. You love him don't you?'

Arthur nodded, his eyes brimming with tears. 'I do love him. More than anything in the world. And he loves me too. And now I am watching him die slowly. The same with you. And it was a really hard choice on who to pick…' Arthur trailed off and fingered the scarf around his neck. Uther watched his son. It was hard to see him go through all of this. But he knew that, one day, no matter how soon, Arthur would be a great king!

'I'm saving Merlin dad. I'm so sorry!' Arthur reached out and hugged his father. He was killing his father. And his choice was probably wrong. Uther, on the other hand, nodded. He wasn't surprised. If he had had the chance to save Igraine, even if it meant killing his own father, he would have done it in a flash. 'It's ok son. I get it.' Arthur pulled away from his father. 'You do?'

Uther nodded. 'Yeah, if I could have saved your mother, then I would have done so, even if I had to sacrifice myself. Love is a strange thing Arthur, but it's powerful. You will be a great king someday.' Arthur nodded slightly. 'I'm getting old anyway Arthur. Merlin has ages to live; I only had ten, maybe twenty years anyway. And, the bond you have with Merlin, it's stronger than anything. He will keep you safe, when I can't.'

Uther coughed and shut his eyes for a moment. 'I love you Arthur.' Uther mumbled quietly, while Arthur got up to leave. 'I love you two Father.' Arthur wiped his eyes as he walked out the door. Arthur kicked the wall on the way down the hall. It hurt, but slightly took away the pain. He was killing his father, for his manservant. His father had a point though; he had said that Merlin had longer to live. And with his magic, he would be a very useful right hand man.

Arthur shook his head as he entered Gaius' quarters. Gwen was talking to Merlin but looked up when Arthur entered. He looked like a wreck. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, Merlin's scarf was starting to fray and there were big circles under his eyes. 'Arthur, maybe you should get some sleep.' Arthur nodded, glancing at Merlin. He looked so peaceful. If only he knew. Arthur walked into Merlin's room and sat down on the bed.

It was slightly lumpy, but so comfortable. No wonder Merlin was always late. Who would want to get out of this bed? Arthur threw off his boots and lay down on the bed. It wasn't made, from two nights ago. Arthur couldn't help but laugh slightly. Merlin was just so forgetful. He pulled the covers over himself and lay there, looking at the ceiling.

He wasn't about to tell anyone, but the reason he was sleeping in Merlin's bed was because he missed his smell. It wafted through all of the blankets and his pillow. Arthur felt at home as a slowly drifted off to sleep, still wearing Merlin's scarf.

--

'Merlin?' Merlin looked up as he entered his own bedroom. 'Arthur?' He replied, unsure of what the Prince was doing in _his_ bed. 'You're awake Merlin? You're not dead?' Merlin nodded, slightly confused. 'As far as I know, I'm not dead. Arthur leapt out of the bed and ran over and hugged Merlin. 'I've missed you so much Merlin!' Merlin was put slightly off guard by Arthur's advances. He then noticed something. 'Arthur, why are you wearing my scarf?' Arthur pulled away and looked down at the red scarf.

'Oh…well you see…I…it's a long story. But you're alive and that's all that matters!' Merlin pulled Arthur over to the bed and sat down. 'Why do you keep saying that I'm not dead? Of course I'm not bloody dead!' Arthur sat down beside his manservant. 'You don't remember do you?' Merlin shook his head. 'You were attacked by a Griffin and then my father got sick and Gaius said it was Equivalent Exchange. I was going to give myself up for you, but it turns out that either you or my father lived. And I picked you.'

Now Merlin was really confused. 'But Arthur, your father came in a few minutes ago, fit as a fiddle.' Arthur stared at his lover sternly. 'Don't lie to me Merlin.' 'I'm not. Ask Gaius, he'll say the same.' Arthur got up off the bed and rushed out into the main area of Gaius' chambers. Gaius was standing over a pot, stirring. 'Gaius?' Gaius turned to face the young Prince. 'Gaius, why was my dad here, and why was he well?'

Gaius eyed the door or Merlin's bedroom for half a second before turning back to Arthur. 'I made him well, so he could spend his last few days helping his kingdom. Instead of suffering.' Arthur looked at his feet. 'So it really is Equivalent Exchange then?' Gaius nodded sadly. 'I'm so sorry Arthur. I wish I could help…' Arthur put a hand on the older man's shoulder. 'You have done enough already. Thanks Gaius…for everything!'

Gaius nodded slightly and turned back to the soup. 'Do you want Merlin to go get you some food and you can go back to your chambers?' Gaius asked finally, after a few minutes of silence swept over them. Arthur shook his head. 'I want to stay here, with Merlin. And I'm not hungry.' Gaius shrugged and turned back to the pot. Arthur took this as an invitation to leave. He headed back in Merlin's room and found him lying on his bed reading a book.

'Merlin, what are you reading?' He asked, lying down next to him to get a better look. It was a spell book. 'I'm trying to find something to cure your father with.' Arthur looked at Merlin's determined face. 'You heard everything then?' Merlin nodded, flipping to the next page of the book. 'Merlin, there is nothing you can do. You can't fight the laws. You know that. Remember when I almost died? You had to follow the rules then too.'

Merlin looked up at the Prince finally and put down the book. 'I just want to help. It's stupid that you chose me over your father.' Arthur caressed Merlin's cheek. 'No Merlin. It wasn't. He was going to die soon anyway, he's old. Ten, maybe twenty years. But you, you have you whole life ahead of you, and you can help me.' 'With what?' Arthur smacked Merlin upside the head. 'Your magic you idiot!' Merlin smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head. 'Oh…yeah!'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Sometimes I wonder Merlin, did they forget to give you brain cells or something?' Merlin looked genuinely offended. Arthur noticed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, so show he was joking. Before Arthur could pull away though, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. The kiss deepened and Arthur's hand was in Merlin's hair, the other was tracing Merlin's spine. Merlin shivered and Arthur felt it. He smiled against the kiss and rolled Merlin onto his back, so Arthur was on top.

Merlin moved one of his hands to the hem of Arthur's tunic. Merlin began to pull it off and Arthur pulled away to help him. Merlin looked at the Prince's chest. God he was the luckiest man alive! Merlin smiled and pulled Arthur back into a kiss. Arthur began pulling off Merlin's tunic while Merlin unwrapped his scarf from Arthur's neck. Both items landed on the floor and Arthur pulled away from Merlin. He began to kiss down his neck, stopping at one place to bite down. Merlin cried out, but enjoyed the pain. 'Mine!' Arthur growled, kissing further down Merlin's neck.

Arthur's hands had found their way down to the top of Merlin's pants. Arthur pulled away and locked eyes with Merlin. 'Are you ready Merlin?' Merlin nodded quickly, knowing that the death encounters were becoming frequent and he couldn't miss out on this if he died. He pulled Arthur into yet another kiss and Arthur fumbled with Merlin's belt. That and his pants hit the floor a minute later. Merlin was still fumbling with Arthur's belt when Arthur laughed into the kiss and reached down to help.

Eventually Arthur's belt, pants and breeches were on the ground. Arthur pulled Merlin's breeches off with a flourish and pulled away from Merlin. 'Are you sure Merlin? We can stop if you want.' Merlin shook his head. 'I almost died today. I don't want to miss out on this.' He replied, as Arthur began kissing down his neck again. Arthur was sliding his hand down Merlin stomach before eventually resting it on Merlin's cock.

Merlin took a sharp intake of breath, because Arthur's hand was_ freezing_! Arthur pulled away and watched Merlin. 'I'm fine! Your hand is freezing though!' Arthur smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry!' He began sliding his hand up and down Merlin's cock. It was beginning to warm up now. 'Better?' Arthur asked, watching Merlin tilt his head back, thrusting his hips forward. Arthur let go of Merlin's cock and moved further down the bed. He slowly began inserting himself into Merlin. 'This is the last time I'm asking you Merlin. Are you sure you're ready?'

Merlin gasped and nodded. 'God yes Arthur!' Arthur smiled and began thrusting himself into Merlin, increasing in speed by every thrust. Merlin was in ecstasy. 'Yes Arthur!' He kept yelling, before Arthur shoosed him, remembering Gaius was still outside the door. Merlin held his tongue, but instead, he was groaning. Arthur could see how much pleasure Merlin was in and smiled to himself.

He began sliding his hand up Merlin's cock again. Merlin was still struggling to hold his tongue, letting out the occasional 'Oh!' or 'Arthur!' Both Arthur and Merlin was about to come. Merlin groaned again before thrusting his head back and his hips forward and coming into Arthur's hand. Arthur came shortly after and removed himself from Merlin and lay down next to him. 'Arthur! That was…magical!' Arthur couldn't help but laugh as he wiped his hand on a handkerchief.

Merlin shook his head as Arthur laughed. He didn't get the joke, obviously, but laughed along anyway. It felt good to laugh especially for Arthur. He was going to lose his father and had almost lost Merlin, but he needed a laugh, he needed a small bit of happiness. Arthur eventually stopped laughing and Merlin followed suit. Merlin rolled over to face Arthur. 'I love you Arthur Pendragon.' Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin slightly on the lips. 'I love you too Merlin Emrys.'

--

**That...was really weird to write. But I did it anyway, so forgive me if you're scarred for life!**


	6. The Night After

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**Character Death in this chapter. That's kinda a spoiler for the chapter...but I have to warn you so you don't have a go at me afterwards.**

**--**

**The Night After**

Arthur groaned as he rolled over. His arm flipped with him and he ended up hugging someone. His eyes shot up and he leapt out of the bed. Then he realised the person was Merlin. 'Oh thank god!' Arthur laughed, running a hand through his messy hair. All of Arthur's groaning and leaping woke Merlin up too. He rolled over to see Arthur looking at himself, then Merlin and then the bed. 'What…?' Merlin shook his head and smiled.

'I'll let you work it out!' He said, getting up and beginning to dress. Arthur watched Merlin and tried to remember what happened. 'Merlin! We did…that?' Merlin turned and nodded. 'You asked me three times if it was ok. You obviously remember then right? Wasn't I fantastic?' Arthur glared at him and began putting on his clothes. He looked out the window to see that the sun had set. 'It's time for dinner!' Gaius called from the other side of the door.

'Dinner? We slept all afternoon?' Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur was more stupid than usual. 'Obviously Arthur.' Merlin tied his scarf around his neck and headed to the door. Arthur was putting on his second boot. 'Wait up!' He called, as Merlin opened the door. Merlin sighed and turned, waiting for Arthur to put on his stupid boot. He slipped it on finally and strutted over to the door. 'You're strutting again then I see?'

Arthur glared at Merlin as he opened the door. Gaius looked up at them. 'Ah! Awake finally! Had an eventful day did we?' Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and shook their heads. 'Nope. Normal day. Except you know, Merlin almost dying and all!' Gaius nodded and put a third bowl on the table. Arthur looked at it, eyeing it suspiciously. 'What is it?' Gaius looked offended. 'It's soup. Pumpkin soup.' Arthur sighed and sat down. Pumpkin soup was one of the flavours Merlin had bought to him. He hadn't really tried it since he wasn't hungry that day.

He lifted up the spoon, blew on it and put it in his mouth. He looked up to see both Gaius and Merlin watching him. He pulled the spoon out and swallowed. It actually tasted pretty damn good. 'I like it!' He said, scooping up some more. Gaius looked pleased and Merlin just laughed. 'Get me this next time please Merlin. This soup is better then that rat soup!' Both Merlin and Arthur laughed this time but Gaius looked at Merlin strangely. 'What did you feed him Merlin?' 'Rat soup! I told him it was pork.'

Gaius shook his head. _Boys…_

--

'Thanks for dinner Gaius, but I'm going to go and see my father now.' Gaius nodded and waved. Merlin waved also, smiling broadly. Arthur left and Gaius turned to Merlin. 'How stupid do you think I am Merlin? I heard you in there. You know "God yes Arthur!" and "Arthur!"' Merlin smiled sheepishly at Gaius. Gaius just shook his head.

--

Merlin knocked on the door of Uther's room. A faint 'Come in!' convinced him to push open the door. He bowed when the king looked at him. 'Sire.' Uther came over and told Merlin to stand up. He grabbed Merlin's hand and shook it. 'Merlin, I know about you and Arthur.' Merlin's eyes widened. 'Oh!' Uther let go of Merlin's hand and walked over to his bed. 'Yeah, he told me that he decided on saving you straight away. Before he talked to me. He wanted my opinion.'

Merlin closed the door behind him as he stepped further into the room. One day, this room would be Arthur's. 'What did you tell him?' 'To pick you.' 'What?' Uther placed his hands on the side of his head as he grimaced through the pain shooting through his head. 'I told him to pick you Merlin.' 'Why?' Merlin asked cautiously. He watched the king pull through the pain. 'Because Merlin, you are going to live longer than me…and he needs a right hand man…someone to take care of him. And you're that person Merlin. He loves you more than anything.'

Merlin suddenly felt really awkward. His was in the room of Arthur's father, a person who could kill him for loving his son, but he didn't seem to mind. 'Don't you care? About Arthur loving me?' Uther looked up at Merlin. 'Not really. I know now that he won't fall in love and marry a woman to be his queen, he'll marry out of convenience. And that's ok. Love is something strong. You don't choose who you fall for. It just happens. And I can see that you really love him.'

Merlin played with the hem of his tunic. 'There is something you need to know though.' 'Oh? Are you a sorcerer or something?' Merlin froze as the king laughed. The king noticed and stopped laughing immediately. 'You're a sorcerer?' Merlin nodded, looking anywhere but the king's face. He could tell that the king would be either angry or disappointed. Or both. Either way, he was dead. 'Shall I go tell Arthur that I'm going to die?' He asked casually, glancing at the king. The king didn't look mad, or disappointed, just curious.

'You're really a sorcerer?' The king asked again, clarifying that indeed Arthur's manservant and now lover, was ultimately a sorcerer. 'No!' He yelled, getting to his feet. Merlin realised that he was in quite a bit of shit now. 'Merlin…can you…tell Arthur that I love him please?' Merlin was about to ask why when he noticed the king was looking quite pale as he stood. Merlin realised that the king was falling and couldn't get to him quick enough so instead he used his magic to move pillows underneath him. He rushed over when the king hit the pillows and realised the king wasn't breathing. 'Oh shit! I've killed him!' He got up and rushed to the door. He flung it open.

'Help! Someone! Anyone! Please! The king, he's collapsed!' Merlin shouted, glancing back at the king frantically. He heard footsteps and looked down the hall again and saw Morgana. 'Morgana! Help! The king, he's fallen!' Morgana looked up at him and quickly ran into the room. She looked down at the king and then at Merlin. 'What happened Merlin?' 'I…I came to see him and we talked and stuff and then I kinda told him about my magic…and he just…collapsed. Please! Just help me fix him!'

Morgana knelt down next to the king and felt for his pulse. 'Merlin…I actually think he's dead.' Merlin shut his eyes and leant against the door. 'No! He can't! Arthur…Arthur needs him! And he didn't get to say goodbye to him!' Morgana looked up at Merlin, her eyes shining with tears. 'Just go and get him. Quickly!' Merlin opened his eyes and nodded. 'Try and help him! Please!' Morgana nodded and Merlin rushed out into the corridor.

--

Arthur opened his door and grinned when he saw Merlin. But Merlin didn't look happy. He looked quite sad and scared actually. 'Merlin…what?' 'Arthur, your father…he…he's dead.' Arthur froze and stopped smiling. 'W-what?' 'Arthur…I'm so sorry! Morgana's with him now…she wants me to get you.' Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug and cried on his shoulder. Merlin patted his back and wiped his own eyes. 'Come on Arthur. Come say goodbye.' He whispered, pulling out of the hug and putting an arm around Arthur's shoulder to steer him.

--

The door of the king's chambers opened and Arthur and Merlin walked in. Arthur, quite frankly, was a wreck. He was crying on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin was whispering to him quietly. When Arthur saw his father, he gasped and rushed forward. He dropped down beside him and started crying harder. He was lying protectively over his father's body. Morgana was rubbing his back, but they couldn't do anything to help Arthur or Uther.

Merlin watched from the doorway. His eyes were watering and he kept wiping them frantically. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong. He was shaking though. Morgana was crying and watching Arthur. He was crying so hard that she thought he would be sick. And she was right. Seconds later Arthur lifted his head from his father and threw up on Morgana.

Merlin rushed forward and grabbed Arthur. He was crying again. 'Arthur…I'm so sorry. But he's gone. We can't bring him back. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you.' Arthur looked up at Merlin. 'He did?' Merlin nodded. 'Yes. Just before he died.' Arthur hugged Merlin and Merlin sat there rubbing his back. They didn't even notice Morgana getting up to go and get Gaius.

--

'Gaius!' Gaius spun around and looked at Morgana. 'What happened my lady?' 'Uther…he's dead. Merlin…and Arthur, they're already there. Please come quick!' Gaius nodded quickly and followed Morgana out of the door.

--

Merlin and Arthur didn't notice Morgana and Gaius come in. Arthur wasn't crying anymore, he was asleep and Merlin was holding him. Gaius leant down next to Uther and Merlin finally noticed him. 'Gaius…can you fix him?' Gaius looked up at Merlin, who had a tear on his cheek. 'I'm sorry Merlin. He can't be saved. How about you get Arthur to bed and we'll talk to him in the morning.' Merlin nodded and began to stand. He was struggling when Morgana rushed over to help him.

Merlin thanked Morgana quietly and walked out with Arthur. Morgana looked at Gaius. 'Gaius…' Gaius stood up. 'I think we should get him on the bed and come back in the morning and…move him.' Morgana nodded and watched Gaius lift up the king. 'Arthur is going to be the new king now isn't he?' Gaius put the king down and turned to Morgana. 'Yes Morgana.' 'This is all really hard for him…can he cope with being king as well?' Gaius looked down at the dead king. 'Let's see how he is in the morning, then we can work out what to do.'

--

Arthur woke early the next morning. He had hardly slept. Merlin was curled up next to him. What had happened yesterday all came flooding back to him. His father, the king, was dead. And he was the next in line. Merlin stirred next to him and opened his eyes. 'Oh you're up! How're you feeling?' Merlin asked, rolling over. 'My eyes and lungs hurt and there's a stabbing pain in my heart, but other then that, I'm fine.'

Merlin sat up and looked over at the door. 'Arthur, Gaius and Morgana want to see you this morning and talk about…your options.' Arthur nodded and got up. He started changing and Merlin put on his shoes. 'I'll go and get them.' Arthur nodded again, not looking up.

--

Merlin quietly knocked on Morgana's doo before pushing it open. Morgana was up but Lancelot was still asleep. But he wasn't the only figure in his bed. 'Gwen?' He asked pointedly and Morgana nodded. 'She's been sleeping there since he came back. Is Arthur awake yet?' Merlin nodded. 'That's why I've come to get you. We need to go and get Gaius also.'

--

'Gaius?' Merlin and Morgana entered Gaius' chambers but he was nowhere to be seen. He stepped out of Merlin's room a moment later with his spell book. 'Gaius!' He hissed, bounding forward and grabbing it from him. 'The king's dead though Merlin and Arthur knows and doesn't care.' Merlin just shook his head. 'Arthur's awake. You can go and talk to him.' Gaius nodded and collected up a pile of sheets and placed them in Merlin's arm. 'To keep you occupied. Can you alphabetise them please?'

Merlin sighed and followed Gaius and Morgana, his arms full of papers. They reached Arthur's room in about five minutes but Merlin had lost all feeling in his arms. Arthur noticed this when Merlin came in and rushed over to remove the papers. Merlin shook his arms and smiled. 'Feeling isn't necessary!' Arthur shook his head. 'So what did you guys want to talk about?'

Gaius and Morgana looked at one another. 'You might want to sit down, this is going to be a long talk.'

--

**Will Arthur become king? Or is it all to much for him? Find out next time! Please Review :)**


	7. The Changes

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**This is a little longer than usual, so sorry about that. But the flashbacks went for a while...anyway enjoy!**

**--**

**The Changes**

'_You might want to sit down; this is going to be a long talk.' _Arthur sat on his bed and looked warily at Merlin. Merlin shrugged and began alphabetising the papers. 'So as you know Arthur, your father has…passed away. That means we need a new king. Now…we all know that you are probably taking your father's death quite hard, so if you don't want to become king, we understand fully.'

Arthur just sat in silence. 'We have other options, or we can wait until you are ready.' Still Arthur sat in silence. Merlin looked up from the papers. 'Arthur?' He asked, watching the Prince sit there and do nothing. Arthur raised his head slightly to look at Merlin. His eyes were watering but he was smiling slightly. 'Did you hear what Gaius said Arthur?' Arthur nodded and wiped his eyes.

'I'll be king. It was going to happen sooner or later and I have been preparing myself, as has my father…' Arthur trailed off and looked at his feet again. 'So that's settled then. Arthur will be crowned the King of Camelot.' Arthur raised his head again to look at Merlin. 'Merlin…' Merlin stood silently and walked over to the bed. He bent down beside his master. 'Yes Arthur?'

Arthur lifted a hand to place it on Merlin's cheek. He bent down and kissed him. Merlin was taken by surprise, but enjoyed the quick kiss. 'Merlin…I…I have something to ask you.' Merlin placed his hand on top of Arthur's. 'What?' He asked, mildly aware that Morgana and Gaius were watching them. 'I need to get away for a few days…can you be king while I'm gone?'

Merlin's mouth dropped open and Morgana gasped slightly. 'K-king? Me? But…you're the Prince, not me and…I don't know how to be king…' Arthur pulled Merlin up to sit next to him. 'That's where I come in. I'm going to teach you. And it will only be for a few days…just while I get myself in order.' Merlin looked at Morgana and Gaius who were just gaping at him. 'Why don't I go with you instead and Morgana can be Queen for a few days?'

Arthur shook his head. 'No, I would get distracted with you around. I need to go on my own.' Merlin laughed slightly. He then turned to Gaius for approval. 'Gaius?' Gaius sighed. 'It's the Prince's wishes. I cannot stop him.' Merlin turned back to Arthur. Arthur noticed the look on his face. 'Merlin…' Merlin shook his head and the look was gone. Arthur shut his eyes quickly and he saw the look again. The hurt look, like Arthur had just pushed Merlin away.

'I'll come back Merlin. I'll only be gone for two, maybe three days. I won't leave you Merlin.' Merlin was still unconvinced. 'What if you meet someone while you're gone?' Morgana and Gaius took this as their cue to leave. 'Merlin, I won't leave you. Not for anyone. Except if I'm enchanted by someone like Sophia, but that's because I had no choice. I promise I won't leave you.' Merlin looked deep in Arthur's eyes and all he could see was the love he held only for Merlin.

'When will you be leaving?' Arthur paused for a moment. 'Probably tomorrow. But I have to teach you how to be king first.'

--

'Arthur, what does this have to do with being king?' Merlin asked, tugging at the ridiculous hat on his head. 'All kings have a crown. Yours is a hat!' Merlin rolled his eyes and watched Arthur walk towards the door. 'Now you need to learn how to walk!' Merlin felt like this day was never going to end. Arthur began strutting towards the window, right past Merlin.

'That's how a king walks.' Merlin raised an eyebrow. 'Like a prat?' Arthur spun and glared at Merlin. Merlin just smiled in return. 'So, you're telling me that I have to strut like you? You do realise that it makes you look like an idiot!' Arthur mumbled something and walked over to Merlin. 'Please, just do it for me.' Arthur touched Merlin's cheek for a second before pulling away and walking over to the fire.

Merlin watched Arthur by the fire. He was hiding something. 'Arthur, what's up? You're not planning on commit suicide or something are you?' Arthur just stared into the fire. 'No Merlin. It's just…my father and you…both on the same day…it was the worst day of my life. The two men I loved the most. And I had to pick. And now that my father's gone…' 'You wish you had picked him instead?' Arthur spun quickly and rushed over to Merlin stopping in front of him before Merlin could even blink.

'Don't ever think that Merlin. I never want to lose you. I wouldn't be able to live without you.' Arthur looked like he was about to cry again so Merlin kissed him quickly on the lips. 'I wouldn't be able to live without you either.' Arthur smiled, both with his lips and his eyes. Merlin pulled the hat off his head and gave it to Arthur. 'I'll go without the hat. What else do I need to learn?'

--

After about four or five hours of preparing, Merlin was ready to be "king". Arthur was pleased with himself. 'You even look like a king!' Arthur announced, turning Merlin to the mirror. Merlin looked at himself. He did look like a king. He was wearing one of Arthur's tunics with his usual pants. He also had Arthur's crown on his head. 'Arthur…' He said, noticing Arthur's face in the mirror.

'I think we're done for the day.' Arthur said quickly, grabbing the crown from Merlin's head and rushing over to the bed. 'Arthur what's-' 'We should get to bed now.' Arthur said, cutting off Merlin. 'Yours or mine?' Merlin asked with a grin. Arthur smiled slightly back. 'Mine.' Merlin nodded and took of Arthur's tunic. 'Are you sure you want me to be king, I'm sure Morgana wouldn't mind being Queen for a while…'

Arthur shook his head. 'You'll be fine. Just make sure that nobody bad gets in and that everyone stays safe.' Merlin sighed and nodded. He got into Arthur's bed and Arthur slid in next to him. Merlin noticed that Arthur wasn't his usual touchy feely self. Merlin rolled over to face him. 'Arthur, what is it?' Arthur touched Merlin's waist with his hand. 'I-I don't want to open myself up.' 'What?' Arthur slowly wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist.

'I don't want to love someone and risk losing them. Like with my father. And you…I just…I don't want to be hurt badly because the person I love dies. So I just…I think that if I don't get close to anyone, then it won't hurt as much. When you told me my father died…I felt a piece of me die. I felt my heart rip in two. And…if you died…I don't think I'd be able to go on…'

Merlin went silent. Arthur was scared? Scared of getting hurt? This was not the same Arthur he had known a few days before. The one who wanted him to pull their sleeping bags together. The one who got really jealous when he rode on Lancelot's horse. The one who…who had fallen in love with his man-servant.

'Merlin…I'm sorry…' Merlin shushed him. 'Arthur, I see your point. When you were on your deathbed, I risked my life for you. If you had died and left me here…I…I would've had my heart ripped from my chest. Watching you struggling to breathe…it hurt me like mad. Every time you groaned or thrashed around in your nightmares, it made me cry. Love hurts. But you can't run away from it forever. It will just follow you until you accept it.'

Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin's waist. 'Merlin I…I didn't know. You should've said something.' 'There was nothing you could have done. I had to work through it by myself. Just before you woke up…I had managed to stop my heart breaking every time I saw you. It just…it hurts like hell.' Arthur touched Merlin's cheek with his free hand. 'I know Merlin. Every time I look at you, I feel the little bits left of my heart, breaking.'

Merlin just lay there, looking deeply into his Prince's eyes. There was a mixture of emotions in them. There was love, but also hurt. There was also sorrow. Arthur was, in turn, staring into Merlin's eyes. There was love all through them. But also a hint of sorrow. 'Merlin…I think…we should maybe sleep now. I have to leave early tomorrow morning, and a King has to be up and ready before the rest of the castle.'

Merlin nodded in return and leant over and flicked off the light. He rolled over to face the darkness. 'Merlin, you know I love you right?' Merlin shut his eyes tightly to stop them watering. 'Yes Arthur. And I love you too.' Arthur smiled slightly and shut his eyes also. He pulled Merlin close and hugged him tightly. They both fell asleep almost straight away.

--

Merlin opened his eyes as the sunlight streamed through Arthur's window. He rolled over so he wouldn't be blinded by the bright spring sun. That was when he realised Arthur wasn't there. 'Arthur?' He asked, sitting up quickly. There was no sign of him, but his clothes had been moved off the floor and his sword was gone. There was also a note on the fireplace.

Merlin got up and picked it up.

_Dear Merlin,_

_I'm so sorry, but I have to leave without saying goodbye._

_It's too hard for me to leave you, but I have to._

_Morgana will be waiting for you in the King's chambers._

_She will help you get ready for the day._

_See you in a few days._

_Love,_

_Arthur._

Merlin scrunched up the note and threw it across the room. He picked his shirt up off of the floor, slid it on and headed out the door.

--

'There you are Merlin!' Morgana was holding the king's jacket. Merlin shut the door behind him and Morgana rushed over. She pulled off his shirt and threw a light blue tunic at him. 'Put this on. Goodness sake Merlin! Don't you own anything decent?' Merlin smiled slightly. Arthur had said the same thing about a week ago.

_Merlin was putting Arthur's chest plate on and Arthur was looking at his shirt in disapproval. 'Merlin.' Merlin looked up at the Prince. 'Yes sire?' 'What is this?' Arthur asking, fingering Merlin's shirt. 'That would be my shirt.' 'Shirt? This is a shirt?! God Merlin! Don't you own anything decent?' Merlin shook his head. _

Morgana did up the last button on the jacket as Merlin looked at himself in the mirror. 'Morgana, do you think Arthur really loves me?' Morgana stopped fixing Merlin's collar. She pulled away from him and wandered over to the bed. Merlin watched her strangely 'Morgana?' 'Come sit Merlin.' She patted the spot next to her on the bed and Merlin walked over. He sat down. 'I don't know Merlin.' 'What do you mean you don't know? He tells you everything!'

'No Merlin. He tells _you_ everything.' Merlin shook his head. 'There was something seriously wrong with him last night and I don't think he told me everything. He said he was scared of getting close to someone, but I think he's scared of getting close to me only.' Morgana shook her head furiously. 'No Merlin. I really think he loves you. I remember that day last month when you were his sword fighting practice partner. That day Arthur was so bubbly.'

_Merlin shook his head furiously. 'No Arthur. I'm not sword fighting with you again! Remember last time? I passed out!' Arthur smiled and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. 'I promise I won't knock you out.' Merlin sighed and picked up Arthur's armour. 'Fine! Let's get it over with!'_

_--_

_Merlin stumbled back as Arthur grinned and gripped his sword tighter. 'Merlin, you have to try harder than that.' Merlin glared at Arthur as he picked up his sword. 'Arthur, we've been at it for hours. Please, can we call it a day?' Arthur paused for a second. 'Once more. Then we go back.' Merlin sighed with happiness as he faced Arthur. Arthur started forwards and Merlin held the sword up to defend himself. _

_Merlin had a chance to swing but before he could, the Prince tripped. He fell forwards, his sword already on the ground. He hit Merlin on the way down and they both landed on the ground. Arthur had landed on top of Merlin. 'Arthur!' Arthur smiled sheepishly. 'Get off of me!' Merlin pleaded, his legs starting to hurt. 'No, I think I might just sit here for a while.' Arthur was now sitting on Merlin's stomach. Merlin groaned and started fidgeting under Arthur's weight. 'Get off!' Arthur shook his head and crossed his arms. 'How do I make you get off of me?' Arthur smirked. 'Kiss me.' _

'_**WHAT**__?' Arthur grinned down at Merlin who was still fidgeting. 'Seriously?' Arthur nodded and leant down closer to Merlin. 'Or I could just sit here all day.' Merlin groaned and stopped fidgeting. 'Fine. If you promise to get off of me.' Arthur nodded holding out his hand. Merlin shook it and Arthur leant even closer to Merlin, their faces inches apart. Merlin filled in the gap and Arthur sighed with happiness._

_Merlin, even though his head was telling him it was wrong, was enjoying it. Arthur deepened the kiss and Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. It was at this moment that Merlin fell in love with Arthur. Arthur pulled away and, as promised, he got off of Merlin. 'We have to get back now. Pick up my stuff.' Merlin shook his head. Arthur was still the same._

'I remember it too. It was the day that I fell in love with Arthur. Did he…tell you that we kissed?' Morgana nodded. 'He told me the next day. He said he thought that you thought he was nuts. I would too, if someone asked me to kiss them, especially someone who was my master. He also said that he had wanted to do that for ages.' Merlin smiled faintly. 'Now come on Merlin. You are the King. Time to do some king-like duties!' Merlin grinned and took Morgana's hand.

She pulled him out the door and they ran down to the main dining room. Merlin strode in, almost exactly like Arthur but stopped when everyone began glaring at him. 'Merlin Emrys?' Merlin looked up at the head of the table and nodded. 'You are under arrest. For the use of magic.'

--

**That's not good...hmmm...well, we will see what happens won't we?! Please review :D**


	8. The Get Out of Jail Free Card

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**This is a strange chapter. I have no idea where I got the idea from. But anyway...oh and excuse the title, I couldn't think of one.**

**--**

**The Get Out of Jail Free Card**

Merlin froze. The man at the head of the table began reading off a scroll. 'Merlin Emrys, by order of Arthur Pendragon, you are under arrest for the use of magic in Camelot.' Merlin gasped. Arthur had told them? Arthur had betrayed him? There was no way. 'Excuse me. Are you sure it's an order of Arthur's?' The man nodded. 'He told me personally this morning.'

Merlin shook his head. Two knights came and placed handcuffs on him and led him away. Why had Arthur ratted him out? He wouldn't rat out the person he loved. This was not Arthur. Someone was framing him. The two knights threw him in one of the cells and undid his handcuffs. 'You are sentenced to death. You have three days to plead your case.'

Merlin glared at the knights as they walked out, locking him in on the way. 'Fuck Arthur! What the hell?' He slammed his fist against the wall and pulled it away quickly. The wall was very solid and Merlin felt like he had broken his hand. He was about to fix it with his magic when someone came down the stairs. He froze but relaxed when he saw Gwen and Morgana.

'Guys! Get me out of here please! Arthur wouldn't do this to me!' The girls looked at each other. 'Merlin, you know magic is wrong. And Arthur did do it. Gwen saw him talking to that man this morning before he left.' Morgana was speaking in monotone. 'We are so sorry, but you deserve to be punished.' 'Gwen? Do you really think that?' Gwen nodded and Merlin dropped his head.

'What is up with you two? Just this morning you were telling me how much Arthur loves me and now you are telling me that I deserve to die because "Arthur" got me arrested. What have you two been taking?' The girls just shook their heads and walked away. Merlin grabbed onto the bars of his cell and shook furiously. It was no use. The bars wouldn't move.

Merlin dropped to the ground and put his head in his hands. He started crying. He couldn't believe that Arthur would do this to him. He had trusted him. Trusted him with his secret. And with his heart. And he went and broke both. And now Gwen and Morgana were saying he deserved it. Something was definitely wrong. Arthur was all for keeping his secret yesterday and Morgana was reassuring him this morning. And now…now they both think he deserved to die.

Merlin didn't even notice Gaius appearing and opening his cell. 'Merlin?' Merlin looked up and saw Gaius. He got up and rushed over to him, hugging him. Gaius awkwardly patted Merlin's back as he began talking quickly. 'Gaius, Arthur told them about my magic so they arrested me and then Morgana and Gwen came and told me that I deserved to die. There's something wrong Gaius. Arthur wouldn't do this to me.'

Merlin pulled away. 'Have you ever thought that he might? I mean, he is the Prince and everything and his father was opposed to magic.' 'But Arthur was different! I knew that. That's why I fell for him. And I have no idea why he fell for me, but he did and he promised that he would never tell. And he told.'

'He is still the Prince though Merlin. And he is very good at lying. He did it to both me and his father all the time.' Merlin shook his head. 'No! There's something wrong with him. I know it!'

--

Arthur stopped the horse and looked around. It was quiet, which was no surprise, considering he was in the deep part of the forest. He got off the horse and pulled his things off also. They landed on the ground loudly but Arthur didn't care. Arthur sat down against a tree and shut his eyes.

'_Merlin!' Merlin turned to Arthur and groaned at the grin on his face. 'What are we going to do today? Hunt perhaps? Or maybe sword practice. Lovely. I'll just get Gaius ready for when I come back.' Arthur laughed and Merlin stopped. 'Merlin, we're not hunting or doing sword practice. We are having a picnic.' _

'_A picnic?' Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Yes Merlin. With a picnic blanket and food.' Merlin walked over to Arthur and knocked on his forehead. 'Yo Arthur. You there? Your body is telling me to go on a picnic with you. Come out and tell me the truth._

_Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist and moved his hand away. 'Seriously Merlin. You and me, on a picnic. Is it that hard to believe?' Merlin nodded furiously, noticing Arthur still had hold of his wrist. Arthur noticed too and they looked at each other for a second. Merlin could see something in his eyes, but Arthur turned away before he could find out what it was._

'_Look Merlin, just go and find us a nice spot and I'll meet you there.' 'You're even getting the food? Arthur, did you take something? Did I give you the wrong drink this morning?' Arthur let go of Merlin's wrist and headed over to the door. 'Just find a nice spot in the forest. And try not to get eaten before I get there.' _

_--_

_Merlin wandered through the trees. It was getting darker but there was a spot up ahead that had some light streaming through. It looked perfect. He walked until he hit the sunlight and looked around. He had found a clearing. He laid down the blanket under one of the trees and sat down on it, leaning against the tree._

_--_

_When Arthur finally found the spot Merlin had wandered to, he noticed how perfect the spot really was. He was about to congratulate Merlin when he noticed that he was asleep against the tree. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. He sat down next to him and placed the food down on the blanket._

_One spot of sunlight shone through the trees and hit Merlin square in the face. He awoke with a start and saw Arthur watching him with a fascinated look on his face. 'How long…have you be-' 'Only about five minutes. You look so peaceful when you sleep.'_

_Merlin couldn't help but blush. Arthur smiled at this. 'Now, let's eat before it gets cold!' _

Arthur awoke with a start. He was now having flashbacks instead of dreams. Lovely.

The one thing that didn't make sense was that he was "in love" with Merlin, but he had never loved him. At least, not since that drink the nice fellow offered him. Then he spilled Merlin's secret. He had no idea what was going on.

--

Merlin took a sip of his drink and looked out the window. Arthur was out there somewhere while Merlin was stuck here, under arrest and sentenced to death. And it was _him_ who had ratted him out in the first place. Merlin was dead set on his theory that his three friends had all taken the same thing. Or been slipped it.

Then Merlin had an idea. He was going to do his job and be "king" for the day. And any drinks that he was offered, he would bring back here for Gaius to check out. The plan was flawless. Except for the tiny factor of him being arrested and all. Merlin turned away from the window and saw a slip of parchment. That was Merlin's ticket out of jail.

--

Arthur had ridden further into the forest and come across the lake. Arthur stopped to rest but quickly stood up. Every time he shut his eyes, all he saw was him and Merlin either kissing or talking intensely. His mind was filled with memories from this lake. The forest was full of memories and he had to get out. He had to get away from Merlin. Merlin was driving him crazy.

--

'So what you're saying is that Arthur Pendragon wrote this himself to release you? And that he is on a "quest" now so I won't find him?' Merlin nodded and pointed at the signature at the bottom of the paper. Merlin had used his magic to copy Arthur's signature from another document. 'See, signed and sealed by Arthur himself.' The man sighed. 'Fine. You're released. But you still have to go to court in three days to decide your fate.'

Merlin nodded and rushed out. He had to become the king again. Just like Arthur had taught him.

--

Arthur had ridden all the way through the forest and found himself in a dry plain. At least here he had no memories of Merlin. He unpacked his stuff and set up camp. Arthur realised that he was going to have to stay out longer than he thought, because he had not only managed to get Merlin arrested, but also managed to fill his mind instead of clean it.

He started a fire and lay down on his bed roll. It was slightly cold, but Arthur just moved closer to the fire. As he went to sleep, the last face he saw in his mind was Merlin.

--

Merlin had to wait until morning to be king. It was already late and he needed sleep if he was going to be fit for his little "quest". So he went to bed, in his usual bed, instead of Arthur's for once. He realised how uncomfortable his bed really was. He decided, that once he had sorted this mess out, he would get Arthur to help him make a more comfortable bed.

Sighing, Merlin laid down and despite the uncomfortableness of his bed, he went to sleep.

--

'_Arthur, there's too many of them! You can't do it alone!' Arthur wiped the blood from his arm. 'I have to Merlin. I have no choice.' 'Let me help.' Arthur shook his head. 'No, I can't let you get hurt.' Merlin ignored Arthur and his eyes flashed gold. 'No Merlin! Don't!' Merlin muttered something and the ground began to shake. He had caused an earthquake. 'We have to get away now Arthur!'_

_Arthur couldn't believe that Merlin had betrayed him. As if Merlin had read his mind he said 'It was because you got me arrested when you left me all those years ago. You betrayed me, so I'm betraying you.' Arthur couldn't believe how much Merlin had changed since that time. _

_Arthur had arrived back just in time to stop Merlin getting killed, but Merlin was different after that. He had always been a bit distant and not as touchy feely. There was something wrong with him. 'Merlin, I'm sorry. You know that. You know that I was drugged.' Merlin ignored the King and kept walking._

'_Merlin!' Merlin spun around, only slightly too late. One of the enemies had escaped the earthquake and was heading straight for Merlin. As he turned, the man stabbed his sword right through Merlin's heart. 'Oh god! Merlin!' Arthur forgot about the war. He forgot about the earthquake. The only thing he was thinking about was getting Merlin back to the castle. And quickly._

_His sword forgotten on the ground, Arthur picked Merlin up and carried him back to the castle. Morgana and Gwen were waiting at the gate and when they saw the fallen Merlin, they rushed forward. They could tell that nobody could help him, not even Gaius. He was going to die._

_Arthur knew this too, but he had to get Merlin back to Arthur's old room first. He couldn't die out there in the forest. He reached his old room quickly considering the dead weight in his arms. He laid Merlin down on the bed. Merlin opened his eyes, Arthur could tell that it took so much pain to do so._

'_Arthur, I love you. Always have and always will.' Then Merlin closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down completely until it stopped. The love of Arthur's life, was gone._

_--_

Both Arthur and Merlin awoke with a start. 'No!' They yelled at the same time.

--

**Crappest. Ending. Ever! Seriously! In the history of endings, that sucked bull! Gah! I couldn't end it any other way. Ok, well I probably could have, but I was in a rush, so please excuse my ending. Like the rest of it though? Please review!**


	9. The Confessions

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**I have a strange, strange mind. The Morgana thing...I think that was probably because I think I'm in love with my best friend, so I thought I should incorporate it into the story. And also because I didn't have anyone else to save Morgana.**

**--**

**The Confessions**

Merlin awoke the next morning, sweating and breathing heavily. His dream from the night before could almost be a nightmare. And it seemed so real, like it could actually happen. Merlin shook his head and pulled off his shirt covered in sweat. He replaced it with one of Arthur's tunics. Today, Merlin was going to be king.

--

Arthur awoke to the chirping of birds and sunlight burning down on him. It may be spring, but it was certainly hot. Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he sat up. That dream…it felt so real, like he was there, watching Merlin die. And it was all his fault. And there was no way he could fix it now; Merlin was already sentenced to death.

--

This time when Merlin strode into the dining room, some people actually bowed. He bowed in return and took his place at the head of the table. It wasn't long before a man who looked strangely familiar come forward and offered him a drink. Merlin nodded and thanked the man.

He poured the drink into one of the vials he had bought along and began sipping his drink he had brought himself from the kitchen. Morgana and Gwen came up and bowed before him. He could see Morgana glaring at him as she lowered her head. 'Rise you two.' The two girls rose to their normal heights.

'I want you two to go and see Gaius for me. He said he had something special for you.' The girls still had no emotions on their faces as they left the hall. Lancelot walked in then and grinned when he saw Merlin sitting in Uther's chair. He bowed when he reached his side. 'Hey Merlin! Having fun being king?' Merlin nodded. 'It's better than being in jail.' 'Yeah I heard about that. As if Arthur ratted on you though. And Gwen and Morgana keep saying that you deserve to die, but I don't think you do.'

Merlin nodded and felt something tug his sleeve. He looked down at the young squire. 'Mr Merlin, Mr Gaius wants to see you and Mr Lancelot right now.' Merlin nodded and looked up at Lancelot. 'I will explain on the way.'

--

'So you're saying that Morgana and Gwen have been slipped something?' Merlin nodded and pushed open Gaius' door. Morgana and Gwen were sitting on Merlin's bed. 'What do you need us for Gaius?' Gaius looked happy. 'I think I have the cure. The cure is a kiss from the one they love.' Merlin was confused. 'I understand why Lancelot is here, but why me? It's not like Morga- oh shit!' Gaius nodded sadly.

'I used the truth serum on them both and they both said that Morgana loves you.' 'Well that explains a lot. Especially when yesterday morning she was touching me heaps until I mentioned Arthur and then she didn't touch me again. I just can't believe that she loves me. Oh god! She won't talk to me to me when she finds out I know…' Both Gaius and Lancelot felt sorry for Merlin.

'I'm sure she understands that you love Arthur. I mean, most other people approve. Well, the ones that know anyway.' Both Merlin and Gaius looked at Lancelot. 'It's slightly strange, but I'm not judging.' Merlin shook his head and walked past the other two into his room. Morgana and Gwen glared at him when he came in. Lancelot followed at they glared at him also.

'As if you didn't notice Gwen glaring at you today Lancelot? I mean, look at her!' Gwen was glaring at Lancelot like he was the devil. 'No, we kind of got into a fight this morning before she went off to help Morgana, so I thought she was still pissed at me from that.' Merlin shook his head. This guy was so dense. 'Look, just distract Gwen for me.' Merlin looked back at Gwen.

She turned and glared at him as he walked over to her. 'Hey Gwen. Still want me to die?' She nodded. 'So you're testifying then? In court.' 'Yes, and you're going to die. You might want to prepare yourself.' 'Oh don't worry. I'm so prepared. If only Arthur was here, just so I could punch him a few times…' Gwen wasn't glaring at Merlin anymore, just staring.

She was about to say something when Lancelot jumped in between Merlin and Gwen and kissed her quickly on the lips. Merlin saw something flicker in her eyes before Lancelot pulled away. They both watched Gwen as she scanned the room and the faces of her friends. 'Oh god. Oh god Merlin! Merlin, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! I don't want you to die!'

Merlin laughed. 'It's ok Gwen. I knew you wouldn't, so there must've been something wrong with you.' Gwen laughed too and looked at Morgana. 'Is she ok?' Merlin shook his head and Lancelot swung around to face him. He saw a look flicker on Merlin's face. 'Merlin, I'm sure there is another…' Merlin glanced at Lancelot before looking back at Morgana again. Gwen was confused. 'Guys, what's up?'

Merlin kept staring at Morgana, who was almost red in the face with anger as she glared at Merlin. Lancelot waited a little while before answering Gwen's question. 'The cure to her problem is a kiss from the person she loves.' Gwen looked up at Lancelot and then over at Merlin. 'Oh god. Merlin…I…I'm sorry. She…she told me yesterday morning, after she helped you become "king". Merlin I really wish it were someone else.' Merlin finally looked away from Morgana, only to stare out the window. 'Does Arthur know?'

'As far as I know, no, he doesn't.' Merlin let out a sigh and looked over at Gwen. 'Gwen, how much is she gonna hate me? When I kiss her I mean.' Gwen glanced at Morgana and then back at Merlin. 'I don't know. At first she'll be happy, but when she knows you don't love her that way, which by the way, she already knows, then she probably won't talk to you for the next few days.'

Merlin sighed. That was going to suck. He always fell back on Morgana, especially if he had a fight with Arthur. Merlin took a step towards Morgana and bent down to her level. 'I'm getting a camera!' Lancelot announced before Gwen smacked him upside the head. Merlin turned to glare at Lancelot, who was rubbing his head and smiling sheepishly. 'Sorry. Slipped out.'

Merlin couldn't believe how stupid this guy was sometimes. He shook his head while he turned back to Morgana. She looked like she was going to slap him one. 'Hey Morgana. I know you hate me and all but…' Merlin trailed off. Morgana stopped glaring at him and Merlin found it easier to look at her. 'I'm so sorry to tease you like this Morgana but…' Merlin leant forward and placed his lips on Morgana's.

The kiss was nothing like when he was with Arthur, but it was still pretty damn good. When he finally pulled away, Morgana was looking at Merlin both fondly but also strangely. 'Merlin…what?' Merlin knew she was back. 'I uh…you were…cursed…and Gaius said…the cure was…a kiss…from the person that you love. And then he told me…that you love me.' Morgana's face changed throughout the conversation and by the end, she had settled on glaring furiously at Merlin.

'Merlin, I hate you.' Merlin smiled. 'Nice to know Morgana.' Both Gwen and Lancelot laughed. 'Now, we have to go and find Arthur. Apart from the fact that this "holiday" is good for him, he managed to get me sentenced to death and he's the only one who can actually save him. First thing tomorrow, we go searching.' The other three all nodded at him. 'Until then, I'm still king.' The other three nodded again and the two girls rose from his bed. 'See you at lunch Merlin. We can hatch a plan then.'

Morgana and Gwen nodded in agreement with Lancelot. 'Go occupy yourselves then. I'm busy!' Gwen shook her head as she and Lancelot walked out. Morgana stayed for a second. 'Morgana, can we talk about this later, please?' Morgana nodded and Merlin watched her leave. He was having the worst week of his life. Not only had he almost died, but the king had died instead of him. Arthur had then left him, but not before getting him arrested and sentenced to death. And now he had to explain to one of his best friends that he didn't love her. Great.

Merlin shut the door behind Morgana and sat down on his bed. His head was in his hands. 'Great. Just great.' Gaius walked in at this point and sat down next to Merlin. 'Merlin, I'm really sorry. I looked and looked, but that was the only cure. She didn't look happy when she left. How'd she take it?' Merlin looked up at Gaius. 'She told me she hated me. And then I smiled. I think she feels hurt.'

Gaius looked at the floor. 'I would too. No offence. I think she was being serious.' Merlin sighed. 'I know. And I think that tipped her off. I should have seen it before. How could I be so blind?' 'Maybe all this mess with Arthur and almost getting killed and all that blinded you from anything else.' Merlin hugged Gaius quickly. 'Thanks Gaius. Thanks for being there. Thanks for…being like a father to me. And to everyone else. Everyone likes you. And…you're a great person Gaius. Just remember that.'

Gaius looked back up at Merlin again. 'Thanks Merlin. Thanks for everything. Thanks for helping me feel young again. Thanks for being a good kid. Thanks for showing Uther what was right before he did and thanks for helping Arthur. Just thanks for existing really. The whole world is better because you're alive.' Merlin felt so touched by the elder man's words. 'Thanks Gaius.' 'Anytime.' Gaius stood up and walked over to the door. 'Hey Gaius?' 'Yeah?' 'Do you think Morgana will ever forgive me?'

Gaius paused as he turned the doorknob. 'I don't know Merlin. I'm hoping she will. She always looks so happy after she talks to you, and that was before she fell for you.' 'I'm just hoping she will find someone else Gaius. I mean I love her, she's one of my best friends and I'd do anything for her, but I don't love her like I love Arthur.' Gaius nodded and pulled the door open. 'Hopefully it won't be long before she sees it like that.' Merlin nodded and watched Gaius leave.

Just as the door was closing, Merlin shot up off the bed and ran to the door. He flung it open and rushed out, passing Gaius on the way. 'Going to see Gwen. Be back soon!' He yelled as he ran out into the hallway. He ran all the way to Morgana's room, knowing full well that she would be there with Lancelot. He knocked on the door and Lancelot answered it. 'Hey Merlin! Here to see Morgana?' Merlin shook his head. 'Can I steal your girlfriend for a minute please?'

Lancelot suddenly grew very protective. 'Only if you're finished kissing your friends.' Merlin glared at Lancelot and Gwen appeared in the doorway. 'Lance, we won't be long. Just let me talk to him. I promise nothing will happen and if it does, he won't _ever_ be having kids!' Lancelot grinned at Gwen and nodded to Merlin. 'You heard the woman. No funny business.'

Merlin shook his head and stuck out his hand. Gwen took it and he led her away from Morgana's room. 'Don't try anything buster or you're going down!' Lancelot yelled as the pair ran down the hall. Merlin laughed and slowed down. They were outside Arthur's room now. Merlin opened the door and pulled Gwen inside; looking around to make sure no one followed them.

When he was happy, he shut the door and let go of Gwen's hand. He walked over and sat down on Arthur's bed. Gwen looked hesitant. 'Don't worry, he won't give a stuff. Plus, I have to change the sheets before he comes back anyway.' Gwen obliged and sat down next to Merlin. 'So what's up Merlin?' Merlin turned to face Gwen. 'I need to tell someone. I need to talk. And you're my friend. Best friend. You were the first person to accept me for who I was and didn't care that I was magic. I trust you.'

Gwen nodded, slightly touched by his words. 'I don't think I'm in love with Arthur anymore.'

--

**OOOOOOHHHH :D Big surprise there! :D Probably not, but now I'm stuck lol. I don't tend to think ahead so now I have to work out why he doesn't love him and the aftermath. It might be a while before you get the next chapter!**


	10. The Return of Arthur

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**I have been trying to upload this chapter for THREE days but FanFiction kept saying it was a faulty document but I tried again today and it WORKED! :D So here you go!**

**--**

**The Return of Arthur**

Gwen didn't know what to say, so she waited in silence for Merlin to continue. 'Once I found it it was Arthur who had told that man about my magic, I felt my heart break, but not as much as I thought it would. I think…that I knew he was gonna break my heart, so I thought it would be easier for me if I fell out of love with him…I dunno, I guess…I knew when he said he was leaving, that he wasn't as in love with me as I thought he was…'

Gwen was about to open her mouth and say something when someone came barrelling into the door. She jumped to her feet and opened the door and saw Arthur sprawled on the ground. 'Arthur!' Merlin looked up from his feet and smiled slightly. Arthur looked around until he locked eyes with Merlin.

'Merlin I'm so sorry!' Arthur got to his feet and rushed over to Merlin. He hugged him tightly and Merlin eyed Gwen warily. 'Arthur…Gaius told us that when you arrived, you had to go and see him.' Arthur let go of Merlin and turned to Gwen. 'Ok, be back in a minute.' Arthur rushed out the door again and Gwen closed it behind him.

'Oh god. He's back. And I have to cure him. Fuck!' Gwen sat down next to Merlin and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly and prayed it was all a dream. He opened his eyes saw everything was still the same. It was reality. 'Merlin…I think…maybe you should talk to him. There's probably some stuff he needs to talk to you about as well. Just, give him a chance. I know you still love him, deep down.' Merlin pulled away and nodded.

The two just sat in silence until Arthur returned. They were unaware of Arthur when he first walked in, they were wrapped in their own thoughts, but once he announced, at quite a high volume, that he was back, the pair were bought back to reality again. Gwen jumped up quickly. 'I…have to go and help Morgana with her…' 'Reading.' 'Yes, reading. Thank you Merlin.' Arthur was still enough out of it to buy her story. Gwen rushed out, leaving the two lovers alone in Arthur's room.

'Merlin I…' Merlin put his hand up to stop Arthur and motioned for him to come to him. When Arthur reached him, Merlin leant forward and kissed him furiously. He still felt love as they kissed, but it was only to bring Arthur back. Merlin pulled away not long after and Arthur looked slightly dazed. 'Merlin…what happened? I…oh shit! Merlin I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to tell the man. He gave me a drink and I drank it and then suddenly it felt wrong to be hiding your secret, so I told him to arrest you.'

Merlin shook his head. 'Arthur, I have to tell you something.' Arthur put a hand on Merlin's cheek. 'Anything.' Merlin paused, looking up at Arthur. 'I'm not sure that I love you anymore…' Arthur took a second to digest Merlin's words before gasping. He sat down next to Merlin so his legs wouldn't give way on him. 'What?' 'You heard me.' Arthur looked at his friend. 'Why though?' Merlin leant forward, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. 'I'm not sure. It might have been what happened yesterday…but maybe it was the dream…I don't know.'

'Dream? The one about you dying? Betraying me?' Merlin nodded. 'That one…hang on…how do you know what I dreamt about last night?' 'I had the same one. It scared the crap out of me and I knew I had to come back before everything turned out like it has. I really want to make it up to you Merlin. I love you and will forever. When I saw those images this morning, I had to come back.' 'What images?'

_Arthur rode towards the castle on his horse. He knew that coming back probably wouldn't help Merlin, but he had to fix his mess. He stopped riding for a second and looked at his surroundings. That's when he saw it. An image popped into his head. Merlin was kissing Morgana. Arthur gasped and sped the horse up. 'Oh god! Oh god! What have I done?!' Then he saw another one of Merlin and Gwen holding hands. And then finally one of Merlin tending to Lancelot's wounds from the Griffin. _

Merlin listened as Arthur retold the images he saw. 'Uhmm Arthur…about that. See, they all actually happened.' Arthur stopped talking. '_What_?!' Merlin looked away from Arthur. 'Did Gaius tell you about the cure? For the curse?' Arthur nodded. 'Yeah...' 'Well Morgana only loves one person. And that person had to kiss her. So it turns out that she loves me…so I had to kiss her, to bring her back.' Arthur turned Merlin's head around to face him. 'She loves you? As in the way I love you?' Merlin nodded and Arthur let go of his face. 'Is this why you aren't sure you love me? Do you love her instead?' Merlin's eyes widened. 'What?! No! No way! I could never love anyone else.' 'Then I don't get why you don't love me.'

'That makes two of us.' The two just sat there. Arthur thought his head was going to explode with everything that had happened over the last two days and Merlin couldn't understand what was happening to him. 'Do you know what the curse did to the person?' Arthur asked finally, after the silence proved too much for him. Merlin looked at his hands, studying them. 'Apparently it makes the feelings they have about the person closest to them changes. Instead of loving them, they hate them. That's why you and Morgana hated me so much. And why Gwen hated Lancelot.'

Arthur nodded, watching Merlin. Despite the curse, Arthur had still managed to love Merlin. He had fought against the curse, and won. 'You weren't affected by the curse were you Merlin?' Merlin finally looked up at Arthur and shook his head. 'The only drinks I had were from Gaius and Gaius would _never_ do that to me. Look Arthur, I promised I'd have lunch with the others, so can we talk later or something?' Arthur sighed and nodded. He was defeated.

--

'What do you mean Arthur's back? Don't pull my bloody leg! He can't be back!' Morgana was furious. Arthur was back. This meant Merlin had Arthur again. Gwen stepped between the Morgana and Merlin. 'He is, I saw him with my own eyes.' Merlin nodded in agreement with Gwen and Morgana glared back at him. 'We were meant to go and find him and how goes and appears by himself. So have you two gone and had make-up sex yet?' Merlin choked on his drink and Lancelot thumped him on the back.

'Morgana…maybe we should stop talking about Arthur. Let's talk about something else.' Morgana shook her head. 'No, I think we should keep talking about Arthur. I mean, he's the King now and everything. He's Merlin's lover and he is friends with all of us. It's only fair that we devote a portion of the day to talking about him.' Gwen looked at Merlin warily. 'Morgana please…look you're upsetting Merlin.' Merlin was clenching his cup tightly and staring at the floor.

Morgana glanced at Merlin and crossed her arms. 'Fine. We can drop the subject of Arthur. Geez, I didn't think it was that bad! I mean he loves Merlin and everything and…' 'Wait stop!' The other three all turned to face Merlin who looked up from the floor. He had also stopped clenching his cup. 'How do you know Arthur loves me? Did he tell you?' Morgana snorted and Gwen bit her lip. Lancelot decided to tell him.

'No Merlin, he didn't. You can just see it. You can tell that you are all that is on his mind. While we talk to him, all we can see is love in his eyes. He always daydreams in the middle of our conversations and every time I mention your name, his face lights up like a Christmas tree. Face it Merlin, he loves you. And even if you don't love him back, even though most of us,' Lancelot glares at Morgana, 'know you still love him, you just blame Arthur and know if you don't love him, it will all be easier. But Merlin, we can all see how much pain this is putting you through. You, trying to restrain yourself from Arthur and the hurt in your eyes. But remember Merlin, none of this is Arthur's fault. He was cursed. By someone. And when we find out whom, they're going down, don't worry about that. Can you just give him a chance? He came to see me before he went and saw you and he told about all the images he was having about you and the dream. He thought it was strange and wrong to hold all this "love" for his servant, let alone you. You're his best friend.'

Merlin just stared at Lancelot in shock when he was finished. 'Ok…well I guess I should go and see Arthur again then?' Lancelot and Gwen nodded and Morgana looked at the floor. Merlin got to his feet. 'You guys know I love you right?' Lancelot and Gwen nodded furiously and motioned to the door. 'Go! Quickly!'

--

Merlin burst into Arthur's room and Arthur looked over at him from the bed. 'Arthur I'm so sorry!' Arthur sat up and Merlin shut the door and rushed over. 'Didn't I say the exact same thing when I came back?' Merlin smiled and Arthur smiled in return. 'There's that smile I love!' Merlin grinned even wider. 'So do you love me again _Mer_lin? Or are you still being difficult?' Merlin's grin faltered slightly.

'I thought you didn't love me as much as I love you, so I told myself it would be easier to not love you and it wasn't. Then Lancelot told me that I'm all you think about and you always light up when my name is mentioned. Then he told me about your conversation when you came back. And you love me more than I could have imagined. I should've known this before, but I guess I didn't trust you enough. I'm so sorry Arthur. Please forgive me?'

Arthur stopped grinning and smirked. 'Let me think about it.' '_What_?!' Arthur's smirk grew. 'I said, let me think about it.' Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 'Your pouting doesn't work like mine.' Merlin continued to pout and as Arthur watched him, Merlin could see his smirk slowly changing into a smile. 'Fine! I forgive you! Can we just stop with the mind games?' Merlin grinned and uncrossed his arms. He pulled Arthur into a hug. 'Fine, but the mind games are fun!' Arthur pulled away and glared at Merlin.

'I'm serious Merlin. I just want us to go back to the way we were before you almost went and got yourself killed.' 'Me? It was your fault. You got jealous and I went after you to see if you were ok. So it's your fault!' Arthur shook his head. 'You didn't have to go wandering with Lancelot in the first place!' 'You were the one who wanted me to stay back and pull our sleeping bags together and _you_ left. Lancelot stayed, like a good friend.'

Arthur began to pout and Merlin turned away. 'Don't even think about it! I'm not falling for your pout this time!' Arthur stopped pouting. 'You were the one who fell in love with me.' Merlin looked back up at Arthur again. 'Yes, but you fell for me first. I only fell for you after_ you _kissed me. So it's still your fault.' Arthur glared at Merlin again and Merlin started laughing.

Lancelot and Gwen were crouched outside Arthur's door and they were watching the bickering. 'I think things are finally back to normal.' Gwen whispered and Lancelot nodded. 'Finally! Hopefully nothing will go wrong now!' Gwen nodded and they both jumped to their feet and ran when they saw Arthur and Merlin heading to the door.

Morgana watched Lancelot and Gwen run off around the corner. She watched the door open and watched the two lovers walk out. As they walked past her, she slipped into the shadows. They were fighting again. This time, it was over whether Arthur was ready to be king. She shook her head. So it appeared things were back to normal. But she wasn't going to stand for that. She had been rejected and now she wanted to cause trouble. She watched Arthur glance up and down the corridor before grabbing Merlin's shirt and pushing him into the wall. He began kissing him, first fiercely and demandingly, but then softly and passionately.

Morgana couldn't watch. She turned and walked off the other way. 'You two better enjoy what you have now, because it won't be like that for much longer if _I_ have anything to do with it!' She smirked and turned to glance back at the couple. The kiss had stopped and now Merlin was laughing hard. If she couldn't be happy, then nobody could!

--

**To me, Morgana always seemed evil. And she has become evil! Got any ideas of what she can do? Add them to your review! Kthnxbye!**


	11. The Wrath of Pain

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**Ok so, this chapter is slightly weird. Not** **that Grace-san's idea was crap, it was awesome! But my way of writing it, yeah that makes it suck bad. Tell me how bad it really was.**

**--**

**The Wrath of Pain**

Morgana sat in her room watching Gwen and Lancelot laughing on his bed. Lancelot was tickling her and Gwen was laughing hard. Morgana couldn't help but tear up slightly so she got up and walked out of the room into the hallway. It was quiet out there. She sat against the wall and shut her eyes. She couldn't make her pain go away, but she could inflict it on others. That's when her plan was formed.

--

Arthur was wandering down the hall towards Morgana's room. He hadn't seen her since he had returned and he really wanted to speak to her. She was, after all, like his sister. He was about to enter her room when he noticed someone sitting against the wall. He walked closer to the figure and smiled when he saw Morgana's hair. He sat down next to her. 'It's been a long time Morgana!'

Morgana looked up at him. She felt her heart break as she saw Arthur smiling at her. 'How's my favourite sister going?' She really didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone the person who was causing her pain and had no idea that he was doing it. 'Arthur I'm really not in the mood for talking with anyone today.' Arthur was shocked. Morgana didn't want to talk...to him? She loved him!

'What's up Morgana? What's got you all peeved off?' Morgana glared at Arthur and he flinched backwards slightly. 'I'm serious. I've never seen you like this before!' Morgana stopped glaring at him. He was being genuine. 'It's you.' Arthur's mouth dropped open on it's own accord. 'Me? What did I do?'

'You fell in love with Merlin. And you made him fall in love with you.' Arthur suddenly became defensive. 'I didn't make him do anything!' Morgana shook her head. 'Even so, he fell for you anyway.' 'And what does that have to do with anything?' Morgana patted Arthur's knee. 'Everything Arthur. Absolutely everything, but you won't understand, so I'm not gonna bother trying to tell you.'

Arthur shook his head. 'I'm leaving…you're really starting to weird me out. Come see me when you return to normal.' Arthur got up and Morgana grabbed his wrist. He turned to her and saw her mumbling something. He yanked his wrist away and stalked off.

Morgana was grinning when he left. She had been muttering the words she had read from Merlin's book. Apparently they caused severe pain to the victim. In Arthur's case, she was hoping that it would cause pain in the form of Merlin.

--

'Merlin!' Merlin stopped walking and turned. Merlin stumbled back as a force in the form of Arthur hit him. 'Yeah Arthur, I love you too, but you have to remember that I'm not as strong as you and you're extremely heavy!' Arthur gasped mockingly. 'Are you calling me fat?'

Merlin grinned as Arthur pulled away from him. 'Yes Arthur, I'm calling you fat! That's what I do to the people I love, I call them names.' Arthur shook his head and punched Merlin's arm. 'You're definitely a weird one Merlin!' Merlin smile faltered slightly. 'Weird am I?'

Arthur noticed the look on Merlin's face and realised his mistake. 'You're a good weird Merlin. I love you as weird Merlin.' 'So you don't love me as normal Merlin then?' Arthur watched Merlin's smile drop altogether. 'Merlin I-' 'No forget it. I'll go be normal Merlin around Gwen and the others and when I'm acting weird, I'll come see you again!' Merlin turned on his heel and stormed off.

Morgana had been watching from afar and smiled to herself when she saw Arthur watch as Merlin walked away. 'Shit!' Morgana smiled wider and turned away. She was already enjoying herself and it had barely started.

--

Gaius looked up as the door to his chambers burst open. Merlin stormed in and right past Gaius into his bedroom. Gaius got up and followed him. Just as Merlin was about to slam his door, Gaius stuck his foot in the doorway and the door ricocheted off his foot. Merlin turned when he didn't hear the door slam and saw Gaius.

'Oh hey Gaius…been there long?' Gaius looked at Merlin and noticed that he looked upset. 'Merlin, what's the problem? Is it Arthur? Or Morgana?' Merlin's eyes flickered for a second at Morgana's name. 'Arthur.' Gaius stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Merlin sat down on his bed. 'What did he do this time?' Gaius sat down next to Merlin. 'He…he called me weird…and he said that he loved me as weird Merlin and not normal Merlin…'

Gaius shook his head. 'Do you know how many times Arthur puts his foot in his mouth? Three or four times a day usually and since you're around him the most, you get the whole of it. I'm sure he didn't mean it…just give him a chance ok? His father died and you almost died…he's just grieving.' Merlin sighed. 'You're right Gaius…he just does it all the time…I guess I'm gonna have to get use to it right?' Gaius nodded and Merlin smiled.

'Arthur's being crowned King of Camelot tonight and he wanted me there, so I guess I'm going to have to leave to get there in time!' Gaius just smiled and watched Merlin get up and quickly open the door and rush out. He shook his head. One day it was all going to fall apart between Arthur and Merlin and Merlin would be the one who fell the hardest. Gaius was worried. He seemed to feel this day coming soon.

--

Arthur grinned as Merlin walked into the hall, the people surrounding him noticing how his eyes lit up as Merlin arrived. 'Are you ready now Arthur?' Arthur looked at the knight beside him. 'Yes Lancelot. I'm finally ready.' Lancelot nodded and motioned to Merlin. Merlin grinned and walked up to the head of the table.

When he reached Arthur's side, Arthur bent down to whisper in his ear. 'You're going to be my favourite right hand man.' Arthur grinned down at Merlin as he rose back up. Merlin smiled goofily back up at the Prince and took his seat. One of the knights stepped forward and the room went quiet.

(A/N: Bear with me on this, I'm not sure how the Princes are Kinged if their father dies…so don't shoot me down if I do it wrong!)

'Arthur Pendragon, do you promise to protect this kingdom and the people of Camelot?' Merlin watched Arthur in awe. 'Yes I do.' 'And do you promise to do whatever it takes to make Camelot a safe place?' 'Yes I do.' The knight nodded and lifted the crown from the table. Arthur bent down and the knight placed it on his head. 'You are now the King of Camelot.'

Applause rang through the room and cheering was coming from Lancelot and Gwen. Merlin was grinning broadly and when Arthur sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, people thought his smile was going to break his face. 'So how does it feel to be King?' Arthur shrugged. 'Still feel important, but I guess it's pretty much the same so far…I mean I still have a crappy manservant and "sister" who refuses to talk to me…so yeah, I feel pretty good!'

Merlin shook his head. 'It's not your fault Arthur…it's mine. I should've noticed sooner how she looked at me…I mean, she was alright when we weren't talking about you, but when I mentioned your name, she got all angry. I really suck at this relationship stuff…' Arthur put an arm around Merlin's shoulders. 'You're great at relationships! I mean, look at us!' Merlin laughed and Arthur quickly kissed him on the lips.

Morgana was smirking at the two as she sat next to Gwen and Lancelot on the opposite side of the table. Gwen noticed the smirk and tapped her on the shoulder. Morgana faced her, the smirk gone. 'Morgana…I'm not sure what you're planning, but I really don't think it's a good idea. I'm sure you'll find someone, the person for you just isn't Merlin.' Morgana's eyes flashed slightly at Merlin's name, but kept a straight face.

'Don't worry Guinevere, I won't hurt them. Not purposely of course!' She smiled lightly and turned back to the boys, who were kissing slowly but passionately. People across the table were watching in both awe and disgust, but there was nothing they could say to their king that would not land them in the stocks. She started smirking again as Merlin pulled away and got up. The look in Arthur's eyes made Morgana almost squeal in delight.

Words were passed between the two boys before Merlin stormed out. She watched gleefully as Arthur watched Merlin leave then turn back to the table. She knew that he knew that he had to stay, until the feast was finished. Everything was turning out really good for Morgana.

--

The second the feast was finished and Arthur had dismissed everyone; he sprinted off down the corridor in search of Merlin. He looked in Gaius' chambers and Merlin's bedroom, but he wasn't there. He checked the stables but he wasn't there either. Gwen told him that she hadn't seen him and neither had Lancelot. There were only two other places he could be, Morgana's room or Arthur's. He was hoping for the latter.

Arthur rushed off to Morgana's room and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling and murmuring before the door opened to reveal Morgana and Merlin. Arthur sighed, glad to see Merlin, but annoyed to see him with the only other person who loved him like he did. 'You jealous Arthur?' Morgana asked, seeing the annoyed look on his face. 'Not of you, of Merlin. He gets to spend time with you!' Arthur grinned and Morgana glared.

Arthur was about to grab Merlin's wrist when Morgana smirked and turned to Merlin. She placed her lips on his and Arthur gasped. He watched Merlin stand there in shock, unable to move, but once he came to his senses again, he began kissing her back. 'Merlin! What the _hell_ are you doing?!' Arthur watched painfully as Merlin continued to kiss Morgana. 'Holy fucking_ hell_! I'm leaving! And don't bother coming after me Merlin, because I'm _never_ talking to you again!'

Arthur stormed off and Morgana pulled away. She grinned happily and looked at Merlin. He was still dazed. She muttered something and Merlin's eyes widened. She had cursed him. He, the sorcerer, was cursed by a mere human. Oh god! And he remembered what had happened too. His eyes became darker and Morgana looked slightly scared. 'What the hell did you do? Did you curse me into kissing you? And you made Arthur vow to never fucking speak to me again! Are you bloody happy now?!'

Merlin stormed off in the direction of Arthur and Morgana just stood there. She watched him leave. She couldn't help but smirk. She was happy and she was only just getting started!

--

'Arthur! Come on! Open this damn door! If you don't open it, I'll break it open with my magic!' Merlin pounded on the door. He waited another minute before yelling again. 'Arthur! Come on! I'm sorry ok? She cursed me! Now open this door and we can talk!' There was some shuffling on the other side of the door and Merlin thought Arthur was going to open the door. After waiting another minute, Merlin realised Arthur was on the other side of the door, so he couldn't very well blow it open, not without killing Arthur. Damn that boy was smart!

'Arthur! Please! Let me in!' Merlin pounded on the door again and sighed. It appeared Arthur was not opening the door. 'Fine! I'll sit here until you open this door! You're gonna have to come out some time. You don't have any food in there!' Silence. 'Whatever. I'm just gonna sit here, against the door, until you open it.' Still silence. Merlin was about to speak again until he saw Gwen rounding the corner. She stared at him, tilting her head, before walking towards him.

'Merlin, why are you sitting outside of Arthur's room, against the door?' Gwen sat down next to him. 'It's a long story, but apparently Arthur is never speaking to me again. You can ask him yourself if you want; he's sitting against the other side of the door.' Gwen sighed. 'Merlin, what happened this time?' 'Like I said, long story. Ask Arthur, I'm sure he'll tell you, accompanied with multiple swear words.'

Gwen turned to face the door. 'Arthur?' Silence. 'Arthur, come on. It's Gwen. Please, just talk to me.' A brief silence before: 'Gwen.' Gwen smiled at Merlin. 'Gwen…is Merlin still there?' 'Yeah. Why?' 'I need you to tell him something for me.' Merlin interrupted. 'I can hear you Arthur!' 'Just tell him that I'm sorry, but I can't talk to him. Not now and not ever. This time he's really stuffed it up.'

Merlin's mouth dropped open as Gwen looked over at him. 'Arthur, I didn't do anything! Morgana cursed me!' Merlin heard Arthur laugh. 'Gwen?' 'Yeah?' 'Tell Merlin that I hate him.' Gwen turned to Merlin. 'Merlin, Arthur hat-' 'I heard!' 'Oh yeah. Right. Sorry.' 'And tell him that I'm never going to forgive him.' Gwen looked at Merlin. 'Merlin, what the bloody hell did you do this time?'

'I kissed Morgana. Under a spell of course. And back at the feast…I called Arthur a few names…but I had a good reason!' 'Which was?' 'Arthur started it.' Gwen shook her head. 'Arthur, what did you say to Merlin?' 'I-I said I only liked him when he was weird Merlin…and after we kissed…I told him…that he was a bad kissed and I thought he was a...stupid magician.'

Merlin looked crushed when he heard the words again. 'Arthur…why did you do that? Why did you call Merlin names?' 'Because my head was telling me too. So was my heart. Look, can you just please get rid of Merlin? I don't want to talk to him, but I want to talk to you…or someone else.' Gwen turned back to Merlin. 'You heard him Merlin. Look…how about I take you to my room and you can talk to Lancelot while I talk to Arthur?'

Merlin sighed. He knew Arthur wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon, so he was better off talking to someone else. 'Fine. Bye Arthur.' Merlin got to his feet and so did Gwen. 'I'll be back soon Arthur and we can talk then.' The two began walking away and Merlin swore he heard a faint: 'Bye Merlin.'

--

'Lancelot?' Merlin asked, poking his head through the door of Gwen's room. 'Yeah?' Lancelot appeared at the door and Merlin smiled. 'I need to talk to you. About Arthur.' Lancelot nodded. 'Come in! Sit down! Get comfortable!' Merlin pushed open the door. He shut it behind him and sat down on Gwen's bed. Lancelot sat beside him. 'So what did he do this time?'

--

**Ok so maybe it's not that bad...I promise the next one will be better!**


	12. The End?

**Title: A Walk to Remember  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Since when has so much hung in the balance of one walk?  
****Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**This is it. It's come to an end. I didn't think I'd actually finish this, but I have. This is the final chapter, I think it fits perfectly. Tell me what you guys think.**

**--**

**The End?**

Lancelot stared at Merlin with his mouth open when Merlin finished telling the story. 'Merlin…I think there's something more to this. I mean, Arthur wouldn't just say stuff like that. He loves you. Heaps. And he wouldn't hurt you intentionally. Look…just give him a day or two and I'm sure he'll talk to you again!'

--

A week had passed and Merlin had no heard a word from Arthur, except when he sent a messenger to give him his list of chores. Arthur didn't even look at him when he cleaned his room or didn't even give him a glance when they passed in the corridors. Merlin had spent the whole week hanging out with Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot. Usually Lancelot and Gwen would go off somewhere else and he and Morgana would be left talking.

But after a week, less talking had been happening and had been replaced by kissing. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually liked Morgana. Not as much as he loved Arthur, but he did like her. And she never said anything bad about him and never put her foot in her mouth. They compared magic and had heaps in common. They just seemed to fit better then he did with Arthur.

But there was a small part of his brain telling him to go back to Arthur, who seemed ready to forgive him now. But Merlin kept fighting that part of his brain and stayed with Morgana, who was marginally happier these days. But she noticed that he wasn't happy. At least, not as happy as she was. His eyes never light up anymore and his smile never showed in his eyes.

Gwen and Lancelot noticed this too. They tried to tell him that Arthur was ready to forgive him, but Merlin kept pushing him away. Even Gaius could see. But nothing would make Merlin go back. He had told Gaius that every time he forgave Arthur, he hurt him again and he didn't want that. He just wanted to be happy.

--

Gaius heard voices outside his chambers and opened the door to see Gwen and Lancelot. He called them inside and they happily obeyed. 'We need to talk to you about Merlin. Is he here?' Gaius shook his head. 'He's doing chores for Arthur, although unwillingly.' 'That's what we need to talk to you about. We need to get Merlin and Arthur back together.'

Gaius smiled. 'Good. Someone agrees with me. I've tried talking to him though and it doesn't work. Have you guys tried?' Lancelot nodded. 'Several times and usually he just curses at us and storms out. It appears that he wants nothing to do with the love of his life. I think there's something really wrong with him.' Gaius smacked himself in the head. 'Of course!'

He disappeared quickly into Merlin's room and returned with his spell book. 'I think there is a spell that makes a person, in this case Arthur, want to hurt the person they love so much. And the second part of it usually involves lots of fighting and a break-up.' 'So how do we fix it?' Gaius shut the book. 'We can't. It can only be cured by the cursed. They have to show a love for each other that can prevail anything.'

'And how do we convince them to stay in the same room for long enough without one killing the other?' Just as Gwen finished speaking, Merlin came stomping through the doorway. He looked really annoyed and his hair looked like it had been man-handled. He also had a bruise on his cheek. 'Merlin, what happened? I thought you went to do chores.'

'I did. And Arthur thought it would be a good idea to try and talk to me. The first time in a week he speaks to me and we get into a massive fight which in turn ended up as a fist fight. I lost, as you can see. So I'm never talking to him again!' Gwen, Lancelot and Gaius looked at each other and shook their heads. 'Merlin, you don't mean that.' 'Yes I do actually Lancelot. He's annoying and a prat and always says the wrong thing and never cares about me and laughs at me and…I still love him.'

The other three all grinned and Merlin was confused. 'What? No! Hell no! I'm not going back into that room _ever_ again!' 'But Merlin, if you still love him, then why don't you forgive him?' 'Because he'll do it again. He always does. You should know that by now. Plus I'm with Morgana now and that pissed him off. That's why I have this.' Merlin pointed to his cheek. 'Merlin…he didn't mean it. I'm sure of it. He loves you and would never want to hurt you. Can't you see that?'

'If he doesn't want hurt me, then why does he always do it?' The other three were stuck now. 'I'm going to my room. If you need me, I'll be finding a spell to torture him with.'

--

Morgana knocked on Arthur's door. 'Come in.' She pushed open the door and Arthur smiled. 'So you gonna talk to me finally?' Morgana nodded and Arthur patted the bed beside him. 'So what do you want to talk about?' Morgana looked at Arthur. 'Merlin.' Arthur's eyes and head dropped. 'What about Merlin?'

'He's been acting really strange lately. His eyes never shine anymore and he hardly smiles and if he does, it doesn't shine in his eyes. He hasn't smiled for at least a week. He misses you Arthur. But you're being a prat and getting jealous over no reason. Yes he's with me, but no, he hardly kisses me and if he does, I can tell that he doesn't enjoy it as much as he did with you. He still loves you Arthur. He wants to forgive you, but he's having trouble. Just get over yourself and be nice to him. Do it for me. Please.'

Arthur looked back up at Morgana again. His eyes light up and he hugged her. 'Morgana, I love you so much! Thank you! Do you happen to know where he is?' Morgana shrugged and pulled away from Arthur. 'Just don't stuff it up again. You have one chance.' Arthur nodded and got to his feet.

'Thanks again Morgana, for not letting your jealousy of Merlin loving me, make you do something stupid!' Morgana looked shocked. _Oh god, he knows!_ 'Yeah…you're welcome!' Arthur grinned once more and rushed out. She was in shit now. And she knew he was right. It was wrong to ruin someone else's relationship because she was jealous. 'What have I done?'

--

Arthur knocked on the door of Gaius' chamber and smiled when he saw Gaius open it. Gaius looked happy too. 'He's in his room. Please, don't hit him again. He's fragile. And hurt. Don't be a prat, ok?' Arthur nodded and walked straight towards Merlin's door. He knocked on the door and waited until Merlin opened it. Merlin was shocked to see Arthur at his door.

'I don't want to talk to you!' Merlin went to slam the door but Arthur grabbed his hand and pushed the door the other way. 'But I want to talk to you.' Merlin did not look happy. Arthur removed his hand and stepped into the room. The last thing Gaius heard before the door shut was: 'I'm sorry I'm such a prat Merlin!'

--

The door shut and Merlin still didn't look happy. 'I really am sorry Merlin. I didn't mean to hurt you.' He touched the bruise on Merlin's cheek. 'Or hit you. I just…my father, he always taught me to never feel anything because it works better in the long run. And when I saw you kissing Morgana, it hurt, A lot. And I realised that my father was right. And the best way to resolve pain is with violence.'

Merlin shook his head. 'No it's not Arthur. Violence generally makes it worse. You just need to talk about it.' Arthur nodded. 'That's why I'm here!' The two boys just sat in silence for a while. They weren't sure how to start. 'So you and Morgana…you're not serious?' Merlin laughed. 'No Arthur, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't move on. I miss you.' Arthur already knew this, but hearing it from Merlin was way better.

'I miss you too Merlin. But I'm not sure how much self-control I actually have on my anger. For you, I would die, but it would be more likely that I would kill you. You have to understand Merlin. I love you, more than you could possibly imagine…but I'm the King and I've always been a violent person and I'm worried that if I get too close to you and this happens again, something worse might happen. I could never do that to you Merlin. It would be worse then my father dying. It would be worse then getting executed.'

Just as Arthur finished speaking, thunder cracked outside and the room shook. Arthur suddenly felt calm and he saw a light in Merlin's eyes. 'Merlin, what's happening?' Merlin looked at Arthur, the light in his eyes growing stronger. Arthur was feeling more and more calm. Lighting shot across the sky outside the window and the thunder clapped again.

Arthur was getting slightly scared. Merlin's eyes were getting brighter and the thunder was getting closer. 'Merlin, what are you doing?' Merlin spoke for the first time since the storm began. 'I don't know. After you spoke…I felt something being pulled from my heart and I felt something pull from you as well…and I don't feel hurt by you anymore.' Arthur reached out and touched Merlin's face. 'And I don't feel like hurting you anymore. It's really strange.'

'Yeah, magic is a bit like that.' Arthur smiled and bent forward and kissed Merlin's lips. Merlin kissed back and the thunder stopped clapping outside and the sky went black again. Arthur pulled away and he looked into Merlin's eyes. They were back to normal. 'Whatever happened, I think it was a really good thing.' Merlin grinned and there was a knock on the door. Arthur slipped his arm around Merlin's waist. 'Come in!'

The door opened and Morgana stepped inside. 'Did you guys see the thunder? And did it feel really cold? And did you guys feel all weird?' The two boys looked at one another. 'Uh yeah. What happened, do you know?' Morgana looked at the two boys and the arm around Merlin's waist. 'No, no idea. Maybe you should ask Gaius. It was probably some type of magic or something. Anyway, I'll leave you two to it.' Morgana nodded at the boys and walked back out again, shutting the door behind her.

Merlin turned to Arthur. 'So, where were we?' Arthur grinned. 'I think I was going to drag you over to your bed and make passionate love to you. That, or leave. But I'm good with the first one, how about you?' Merlin laughed and hooked an arm around Arthur's neck. 'You're not going anywhere!' Arthur laughed and started walking backwards towards the bed. 'You know, your bed isn't very comfortable.' Merlin pouted. 'Is too!'

'Just cause you sleep in it every night…well some nights and you're used to it, does not mean it's comfortable. Which means, you need a new bed. Preferably a new room too, this one is kind of stuffy. And close to mine, that's good too.' Merlin put his finger on Arthur's lips. 'Arthur.' 'What?' 'Just shut up!' Arthur grinned and captured Merlin's lips in a kiss. Together they fell on the bed. 'I wasn't kidding Merlin.' 'I know.' Merlin began kissing down Arthur's neck.

'And I think your bed is uncomfortable.' 'I know. And could you shut up please? It's really hard to have sex with someone who won't shut their mouth!' Arthur laughed. 'Oh yeah…sorry! I forgot!' Merlin pulled away from Arthur's neck and shook his head. 'You're an idiot!' Arthur gasped. 'Am not!' 'Are too!' 'I am bloody well not! I'm the king!' 'So? You're still an idiot!' 'Whatever, just shut up!' Merlin grinned. 'Let's stop getting sidetracked. The others will start to wonder what we've been up to soon!' 'Guess we better get on to it then!'

--

Morgana shut the door and the other three looked at her. 'They felt it too and they don't know what happened.' Gaius was flicking through his books and trying to find out what the hell had happened. 'At least I think they have forgiven each other. When I walked in Arthur's arm was around Merlin's waist and they both looked extremely happy.' Gwen smiled. 'That's good to hear. There is no screaming or yelling so far so that's a start!'

Lancelot walked over to the door and put his ear against it. After a few seconds he pulled away. 'What's happening in then?' Lancelot looked up at Gwen and made a signal. Gwen gasped. 'Oh! Right. Maybe we should leave them to it?' The other three nodded and quickly dispersed. Gwen and Lancelot left heading back to their chambers, Morgana left too, heading towards hers and Gaius went to his room.

As much as Gaius tried, he couldn't sleep. How could you if all you could hear next door was a lot of moaning, groaning and shouting. Then came the laughing. Gaius had had enough. He marched out of his room and knocked on the door. A faint 'Come in!' came from within and he opened the door.

The two boys were in Merlin's bed and Arthur looked like he was sulking. Merlin noticed Gaius staring at Arthur. 'I called him an idiot and he keeps denying it!' Gaius shook his head. 'So everything is back to normal then?' The two boys nodded and Arthur kissed Merlin's nose. 'Well is it possible that you could tone it down so I can sleep?' Merlin laughed. 'Yeah sure! Sorry!' Gaius shook his head and walked back out again.

He walked back into his bedroom, reaping in the silence, knowing it wouldn't last long. He got into bed and just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a crash. Gaius' eyes shot open quickly. 'Merlin, what the hell are you doing on the floor?' 'You pushed me you prat!' 'I did not! You're the idiot who fell out!' 'How the hell would I just "fall" out of bed?' 'Easy. You trip on your own feet for goodness sake!' 'Just help me up!'

Silence fell over the chambers again before there was another crash. 'Merlin! What the hell?' 'Now we're both on the floor! Happy?' 'Oh yeah. Ecstatic!' 'Can we just try and go to sleep? My arm hurts from where I landed on it.' 'Oh Merlin! I'm sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt!' 'Ha! You just admitted to pushing me!' 'Hey! That's not fair!' 'Oh get over it! You're the King now! Act king-like!' There was silence again but Gaius could hear faint moans, so he assumed they were kissing. 'Is that king-like enough for you?'

Merlin laughed. 'I love you Arthur Pendragon.' A few creaks meant the two had got back on the bed again. 'Yeah, I love you too Merlin, no matter how much of an idiot you are!' Merlin gasped. 'You're such a prat!' 'Am not!' 'Are too!' 'Fine, but you're an idiot!' 'Fine.' A few shuffles and then silence. Gaius got out of bed to investigate. He peeked through the doorway of the room. The two boys were falling asleep slowly. Arthur was on the left, an arm draped over Merlin's waist, his head snuggled into Merlin's neck. Merlin was facing Arthur, his face buried in Arthur's chest. It was a really cute sight.

Gaius went back to bed. He was happy. Merlin had finally found his place in Camelot which even if it was in the King's arms, meant that he would be safe and loved. Gaius couldn't help but smile. Everything was going to be ok now. Arthur was King; he would be a fair and just king. Merlin would probably become the Court Magician or something and be by Arthur's side. Camelot was going to be safe. At least for now.

--

**So what did you guys think? Was it a good story? What could have been better? Have any ideas for a sequel? If I get enough ideas, you might get a sequel! :)**

**Thanks guys for reviewing the whole time. Your reviews were great and I love you guys so much.**

**So thanks to:**

**LadyFromPoland (thanks for reviewing every chapter! You're so awesome!)  
****nimi1611 (thanks for requesting another chapter!)  
****Dean's Little Secret (same as above)  
****darkfire (Thanks for reviewing and telling me I made the right choice!)  
Firechildfiredancefireidiot13 (Yes sadly Arthur did that :( But thanks for reviewing!)  
Sati James (thanks for making me think, I don't tend to think when I write but I had to come up with a reason as to why Morgana was so under the drug. Then I came up with her loving him. So thanks for that!)  
Grace-san (I love you so much right now! You were the one who gave me the great ideas and your reviews made me smile so much! So thanks so much!)  
BloodredCrimsonhands (Yes, I try to update soon! Thanks!)  
Shadows On A Love-Struck Soul (Yeah I kind of forgot Anthony Head was Uther and not Giles, so my bad. Thanks for picking that up though!)  
Eco Lin (Yes she is, but ti all turns out ok. Thanks for reviewing!)**

**So this is the end. Hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did! Pleas review for the final chapter!**


End file.
